Ana's Choice
by DawnMidnight
Summary: After Ana leaves Christian when he spanks her too hard (end of book 1) Ana distances herself as best as she can from him & the story is set a year later. She meets someone who seems good for her. But will Christian leave her alone or fight for her? Danger also seems to follow Ana.. Written mostly in Ana's POV and Christian's later on… *Lemons fr time to time*
1. Chapter 1

After Ana leaves Christian when he spanks her too hard (aka end of the first book). Ana has since distanced herself as best as she can from him and the story is set a year later. Written mostly in Ana's POV and possibly Christian's later on… WARNING: expect Lemons. And the first chapter I'm just laying the setting of the story… it's going to get good soon! Just bear with the sadness. I think it's really important for understanding Ana's state of mind for later. Also the first chapter focuses mainly on Ana but bear with me. Christian is definitely a BIG part of the story!

Manchester

"_You can't love me, Ana. No… That's wrong" Christian gasps horror etched in his face. My heart breaks as I listen to the dismay in his voice after my confession. How could I have been so stupid to fall for this gorgeous man? He who had warned me from the start that he wasn't good for me… and yet here I stand hoping against all hope that he'll change his mind like he always does in a second and reciprocate his love for me… I wait… my heart thumps loudly in my ears… "Wrong?" I whisper, the hurt evident in my voice. "Why's it wrong?" I ask as I will him to see things my way… His horror struck face turns to one of complete anguish. "Well look at you. I can't make you happy." His answer strikes me dumb for a moment. What's he talking about? "But you do make me happy" I reply mirroring the shouting from my inner goddess in my head. What do I have to do to make him understand? "Not at the moment, not doing what I do," he replies quietly with a ring of finality. I search his beautiful gray eyes for his meaning and I see his defeat, his resignation. My scalp prickles with fear… _

"CHRISTIANNNNNNN!" I shout immediately bolting upright in my bed drenched in sweat. I sob escapes my chest as I realized I was reliving _that_ day in my dreams again. I sigh and slip out under my covers and into my silk robe. I shuffle over to the kitchen and put the kettle on. Surviving on less than 4 hours of sleep in tough. When will these nightmares end? I wonder for the millionth time in frustration. It's been a year and I've moved on in every other way except the dreams haunt me, reminding me of the reason I left Seattle. I had to get out of there. I couldn't stay in the same state as Christian with his stalker tendencies. One look from those cool gray eyes of his and I know I would've gone crawling back, so I left. Well… Fled is more like it.

I didn't trust myself with him, so I left within hours of leaving Escala to crash with Jose. I drove all night in Kate's car crying every mile of the way. When I was an hour away I ran out of tears. Needing to feel the anguish I turned on Kate's iPod still docked to her breakup playlist. The sad melodies and angry words replaced my desire to sob. Jose was really nice when I arrived, not asking me anything about my red puffy eyes and showed me to his room before making his way to the makeshift bed on his couch. That night I let myself feel every emotion and by morning I made a small promise to myself to never let myself feel that much pain again. I figured I couldn't even stay in the same country as him so I looked for internships abroad in publishing, journalism anything that would require me to write.

After two weeks of applying (and being holed up in Jose's apartment as I refused to step outside in fear one of Christian's many friends spots me and tells him where I am for him to force me back home or change my mind about leaving) I finally got an unpaid internship in Manchester with the possibility of a full time position subject to performance for a small but up-and-coming publishing firm. I was desperate to get out of the country and what more a chance to go to England no less! I cashed in the check Christian gave me for my car and booked the one-way ticket across the Atlantic. I could survive on my savings and what money I had left from the check. So what if I go hungry a few days I think to myself, smirking as I see Christian's eyes bulge if I ever told him that in his face – _NO! You mustn't think about him. Its over… he's out of your life! _my subconscious yells.

And that's how I ended up here in my now big apartment in Manchester I muse to myself as I slowly sift through my past. The whistle from the kettle snaps me out of my travel back in time and I make myself a nice cup of tea as I sink into my couch. A few months of throwing myself into work really paid off as I climbed up the ranks from a lowly unpaid assistant and made it to a five figure earning chief editor in about a year. I head to the sink to wash my teacup and decide to go for a run on the treadmill to vent some frustration of not being able to sleep. Perhaps exhausting myself will allow me to succumb to some much needed dreamless sleep. An hour and a half later I sink into my bed and fall asleep quickly

When I awake it's the middle of the afternoon and panic hits for a moment thinking I've overslept big time. I fumble for my blackberry and am assured that it's a Saturday. I sigh and check my email.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: I can't wait for…**

**From: Daniel Wright**

…**tonight baby. Looking forward to having a wonderful evening with you, as always. Pick you up at 7? Reservations at Michael Caines at Abode at 8. **

**Dan x  
President, Wright's Publishing**

I smile at the email from Dan. Daniel is the founder and owner of Wright's Publishing, my boss and my… boyfriend? I don't really know. We've been dating for a few months now but nothing really serious. I mean it started innocently enough with late night talking over Chinese takeaway while rushing out finalized manuscripts. Dan's a really hands on boss preferring to edit books while multitasking his other responsibilities as an owner of a now very successful publishing firm. Of course he can't do as many books as his hired editors but it's nice that he doesn't feel he's above everyone just because he's the owner. It's also the reason why I help out with his book projects as chief editor and was why we really bonded over those late nights. Tonight we're celebrating the very successful launch of his latest book project which shows a lot of promise in landing the number one spot in the New York Times best sellers list where it currently resides in number 9.

**To: Daniel Wright**

**Subject: RE: I can't wait for…**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

… **Our celebratory dinner tonight either Dan! You really deserve it! 7 is fine. I'll be sure to wear something appropriate that befits both the classy restaurant and the celebratory nature of the evening ;)**

**Ana x  
Chief Editor, Wright's Publishing**

I send the email with a wicked grin knowing exactly what I'm going to wear and his reaction to it. I check the time and it's now 5pm! Better start getting dressed! I take a hot bath and feel all the tension from this morning melt away as slowly but meticulously exfoliate my skin. Luckily I had waxed all important areas the day before so I just concentrate on washing my hair with my lavender scented shampoo. As soon as I'm satisfied that every inch of me that was tainted by the memories of _that_ day has been washed away I carefully step out of the now lukewarm water and dry myself. I curl my hair in loose long curls that fall all over my breasts and go put on my underwear. I slip on my black lace bra and matching panties both of which are translucent and I know when he sees them it'll drive him wild. I smirk at the thought.

Before with Christian, I was always unsure of myself, never confident but now… I know I look good and know exactly what to do to make a guy lust after me. I guess experience and maturity is what I gained in my time apart from Christian. I'm bolder and more assured with actions. I slip on my figure-hugging dark red Gucci dress that comes 3 inches above my knees and a pretty low neckline that manages to show off cleavage but not too much. I pair them with matching high heels and put on my makeup. It doesn't take very long as I like to keep it natural and just accentuate my features. When I'm done I take a look at myself in my full length mirror and am taken aback by how hot I look. I don't know if I'll ever get used to sexy Ana. I check my blackberry and see a text from Daniel.

**| Coming to pick you up in 15. Can't wait to see you babe! X|**

I keep the jewelry simple with a bracelet and some rings to keep things a little edgy. I'm still only 23! I should get to live a little! As I fuss over my hair the doorbell rings. Always early… I open the door and see Dan dressed all in black with a gray shirt. Man does he look sexy for a 28 year old, with his boyish grin, windswept dark brown hair and a shade of stubble running down his cheek. He holds a bouquet of tulips, my favorite flowers and leans over the kiss me on the cheek. Always the gentleman. As he leans in, his stubble grazes my cheek and a soft but urgent growl escapes his lips from somewhere deep within. "I truly am a lucky man Ms. Steele," he whispers as he kisses my cheek. I blush pink patting myself on the back for choosing the right dress. He hands me the bouquet and I find a vase to put them in. He patiently waits as I fill the vase with water. As soon as I'm done he holds out his hand for me to take and whisks me to his Chevrolet Corvette convertible. We arrive at the restaurant and it's gorgeous. After we order our mains and wine, Dan slips his hand on top of mine which is on the table.

"Ana I just want to thank you for helping me with this latest book. Without you I would not be here, and I don't just mean number 9 on the best sellers list."I look at him quizzically. A small frown playing on my features. Dan sighs and continues.

"I have been so happy these past few months. I enjoyed working closely with you…" A small smile plays on his lips as he recalls our lovemaking way into the night after we finished working. "… and you've made me a really happy man Ana. I didn't realize what was missing in my life until you came in and pointed it out to me with your infectious giggles, quick wit and amazing intellect. It isn't just about the sex Anastasia. It's you. I can't help but feel I'm really falling head over heels for you. And I know you don't want to rush into anything and I don't either. I just want to be with you all the time, not just late nights in the office. I want more with you" he concludes, his eyes shining with passion and sincerity. There's that word again… _more_… but I push all thoughts of Christian from my mind. Here's a man I could really be with. He's smart, funny, makes me laugh and truly cares for me. Christian may have been my first love but Dan… He's right for me, and I him.

"Ana? Say something…" And I realize that I've been stuck in my head again. A big grin spreads across my face. His smile quickly follows. "I want more with you too Dan" I say looking up at him through my eyelashes his hand still gripping mine with his passion. And out of nowhere Dan stands up and quickly kneels in front of me as he takes my face in his strong capable hands and kisses me with all the passion that he showed in his green eyes a few moments ago. I'm completely taken aback by his public display of affection and the fierceness of his kiss. I could sense his urgency and yet at the same time his affection for me. His lips both hard and soft at the same time displaying both his desire to have me now and yet also showing me how much he cares for me. I've never been kissed like that and quickly the shock washes away and I reciprocate holding his hands that are still holding my face.

He draws me nearer to him as he deepens the kiss and my hands roam down his arms to his shoulders and then around his neck while his make their make around my waist and we both pull each other so close that we are completely pressed against each other. He reluctantly pulls away and our foreheads are pressed against one another as we pant heavily with desire and gaze into each other's eyes. I didn't even know we had stood up and soon we realized that we weren't the only ones in the room. Everyone was staring at us and Dan coolly took my hand and seated me down in front of him again. My face still flushed from the realization that everyone witnessed our very passionate kiss when our food came. We eat quietly and when everyone's eyes have reverted back to their food and company I look up at Dan. He's beaming. I've never seen him so happy before. We chatted about work and books and music all the while Dan exudes happiness and after a while I realized I was exuding happiness too. After finishing up our meal, he drives me back to my place and the sexual tension in the car is insane.

As soon as he drops me off I invite him in for 'coffee' which neither of us drinks. I smiled coyly at him and he nods before closing the door behind him. As soon as the door shuts, he grabs my hand, spins me around so I faced him and kisses me, backing me into the wall. I moan with desire, run my hands down his perfect abs and begin to under do the buttons of his shirt before pushing it off him. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck pushing us closer together so my breasts press up against his perfect chest as he undoes my dress zipper. He slowly peels the dress from me before letting it drop to the floor. His breathing hitches when he reveals the black lace underwear and suddenly his desire doubles. His hands swiftly undo my bra clasp and he takes off my bra before running his hands down to my bottom, squeezes it and lifts me up. My legs wrap automatically around his waist, his groin rubbing against mine as he walks to my bedroom.

The friction is driving me wild with desire and I moan softy into his ear as I suck on his earlobe. My arousal clearly turns him on further as I feel his erection twitch against me in anticipation. He throws me on the bed and quickly takes off his shoes, socks, pants and finally his boxers unveiling himself fully. Wasting no time he parts my legs and holding onto my right foot kisses me from my instep and up my thigh. I moan with anticipation and Dan smirks. He continues kissing me completely bypassing my eagerly waiting sex and I buck my hips in protest. "Patience baby… patience" Dan whispers as he nuzzles against my right breast. He sucks my nipple teasing it to erection while playing with my other nipple as his erection teases my entrance. The sensations are overwhelming and I moan loudly.

"Daniel… Please Daniel…." I moan into his ear. He chuckles against my breast and looks up into my eyes. "Anything for you Ms. Steele. You've made me a very happy man" he whispers as his nose caresses my cheek. "I can see that Mr. Wright" my smirk quickly followed by a wicked grin. Dan growls into my neck "you don't know the half of it" he says before he thrusts hard into me filling me completely and I cry out in complete shock. He bites down on the soft flesh of my neck as he forcefully thrusts into me once more. The mix of pain and pleasure from the bite and hard thrusts has me close to the edge. I cry out his name as Dan continues, keeping up a relentless pace clearly knowing I'm close to ecstasy.

"Daniel…" I scream. "I'm close… I'm so close" I manage before I completely unravel beneath him. Two more thrusts and he's joined me in ecstasy. As he climbs down his high, his head lying on my chest both of us drenched in sweat, he whispers "You're amazing Ana.." I barely hear him as I descend down my own high. We lay there for what seems like forever before Daniel props himself up on his elbows and whispers seductively "I do believe we need a shower Ms. Steele." I grin and that's all the confirmation he needs. He picks me up and carries me purposefully to the bathroom

Seattle

As my fingers skim over the black and white keys of my grand piano and a powerfully sad melody fills the apartment I hear a faint beep from my blackberry in the background. Must be another email I think to myself. Nevertheless I stop playing and saunter over to my blackberry and open the email. It's a Google alert. That's strange. I don't recall signing up for any. As I scan it I quickly see it's an article about Ana. I forgot I had signed up for it soon after Ana left… _me_ my heart aches as I complete that painful sentence. I assumed that she had fallen off the radar and didn't want to be found not that I could find her. No! It's been a year. She doesn't affect me anymore! I try to convince myself. But I still found myself clicking the link to the video.

"_Daniel Wright president of the Wright Publishing was seen in a heated embrace with a beautiful young lady in Manchester's posh restaurant Michael Caines at Abode. The two were seen arriving together in Wright's Corvette. Wright's Publishing has emerged as a strong competitor in the publishing industry not just in the UK but also in America. Soon after being seated, they were witnessed in a heated embrace that lasted a couple of minutes. "We were eating dinner and suddenly Mr. Wright knelt in front of his lady before kissing her passionately" an eyewitness recounts. "Soon they were both standing still kissing wrapped up in each other forgetting the world existed." This has led to some speculation that Mr. Wright proposed to his special lady friend. However this has neither been confirmed nor denied. However the question on everyone's minds is who that stunning young lady is. Sources close to Mr. Wright confirm that she's none other than Anastasia Steele, his young American Chief Editor. That's right, she works for him. Well whether it's a proposal or something else, it looks like Mr. Wright found Mrs. Right"_

A low but angry growl escapes from deep within and all I see is red. I hit the speed dial and wait for an answer. "Welch..." I spit out. "Get me everything on one Mr. Daniel Wright of Wright Publishing" I bark before hanging up the phone. Who does he think he is…?


	2. Chapter 2

Manchester

Kisses rain from my arm up to my neck. Bright light burns through my eyelids. My head spins a little as though it's shaking off something… _what..?_ I think as wonderful feather-light kisses continue to rain down continuously now from one temple to another. My right ear feels hot and I hear a small whisper. "Ana…" before its enveloped and a gentle sucking on my earlobe creates a sensation that is immediately hot-wired to my sex causing an involuntary moan to escape my lips.

_Sleep_! The answer springs to mind. I'm trying to shake off sleep! Immediately my eyes flutter open and I feel strong hands encircled around my waist making me feel so safe and protected for the first time in a year.

"You're finally awake huh Ana?" I hear chuckled softly against the back of my neck as I get pulled in closer. _Daniel! He spent the night. He wants more…_the realization of that makes my heart sing and I squirm in his grasp to turn to face him while he chuckles into my hair nuzzling and inhaling its lavender scent.

"Hi there…" Daniel whispers softly against my lips as he presses his to mine. "Hi" I whisper shyly. _Why are you so shy?! You're sexy, confident Ana! _Screams my inner goddess… Why am I so shy? _Because he makes you feel special and safe since…._I quickly force the name from mind. I cannot think about him here. Not with Daniel. Not when he's my _more,_ and I his.

As the conversation between myself and my inner goddess goes on in my head, Daniel beams at me with contentment and happiness shining through his green loving eyes. My insides melt. "Why are we whispering?" I ask still in a whisper causing Daniel to grin like I just said the funniest thing. "I don't know" He mummers chuckling against my temple leaving a soft kiss in its wake. I burst out in giggles unable to stop myself and Daniel immediately follows. It soon turns into a tickle fight, tears streaming down both our faces as we laugh uncontrollably getting tickled by the other.

Finally Daniel kisses me forcefully on the mouth and mumbles 'truce' through the kiss. His voice catches in my throat, its vibration reverberating through my body. _God that's hot_ I think as I deepen the kiss and it gets more urgent. He moans as I as I move to straddle him, not breaking the kiss. Again his moan catches in my throat and I'm now so aroused. I'm leaned over his perfectly defined abs as my nipples perk and brush over his chest. My hair covers both sides of our faces like curtains making it seem like we're in a dark place, more alone than we already are. Our eyes locked onto each other's despite the darkness caused by the curtain that is my hair causing the sensations we feel to become more intense.

Both needing air desperately we break the kiss reluctantly and lean our foreheads against each other's heady and panting from our hot kiss. Even in this artificial darkness I can see the twinkle in his eye that he only gets when truly happy. _Am I doing this to him? _I wonder to myself. He only ever gets lust in his eyes when things get this hot. _This is something different _nags my inner goddess. Not wanting to think about it I resume the kiss passionately.

"Ana…." He moans into my mouth. My arousal is evident as it pools between my legs in contact with his very hard erection. It twitches beneath me and the power I get from being on top of him is making me tipsy. I never realized how much I love being in control. "Ana… oh my… You're so wet... Baby… mmhhm… you're going to make me come before I even enter you. That's… mmmm…. That's how much you turn me ooooonnnn…" Daniel practically screams as I shift lower and kiss his chest which caused him to rest at my entrance. _Make him wait for you… _my inner goddess whispers, completely drunk with power. I heed her advice and climb off him painfully slow.

His eyes widen as he realizes that I'm dismounting and he grabs my wrists trying to pull me back on him… "Ana... don't go….. Don't leave me hanging!" Dan whines. A wicked grin takes over my face and I kiss him. "Come… breakfast!" I mummer into his lips before I head towards my satin robe hanging on my chair. As I cover myself up he whispers to himself "Exactly, come… that's what I wanted" I smirk, roll my eyes (without fear!) and walk towards my kitchen.

I go to my blackberry and see I have a dozen missed calls mostly from unknown numbers, 3 emails from my assistant Leah and 1 from my best friend Kate. Aren't I popular today? I think to myself as I open Leah's emails first, thinking they were urgent and about work. Boy was I wrong. She sent me an email that links to a news video with the caption below reading "WATCH NOWWWWW!" I wonder what could be so urgent. It opens with a news reporter saying something I can't quite hear. As I turn up the volume the image on the screen immediately changes to one of Daniel and me in a heated embrace. I gasp loudly. _Crap crap crap!_ I think. The video went on to identify me as the "the stunning young lady" and speculates that Daniel proposed causing that very public display of affection… Utter dread washes over my entire body. I look through the other 2 emails from Leah and they're different articles on basically the same thing. My only hope is that the news doesn't spread across the Atlantic, in particular _Seattle_. I hold my breath as I click on Kate's email.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: What are you up to over there? ;)**

**From: Kate Kavanagh**

**ANA! I saw the news. Hooked up with a hunky brit huh? It's about time girl! When are you coming back? You can't stay away from Seattle forever! I want all the details! Is he good in bed? Am I your maid of honor? OOH can't wait to plan your wedding!**

**Kate x**

Bile rises in my throat. If Kate knows that means _HE_ knows. A powerful feeling of dread washes over me like a cold shower, dampening all desire, sexual or otherwise.

Seattle

I pace up and down in my study trying to forget the video and trying to pretend that it doesn't affect me. _Crap… But it does bother me,_ I think sullenly to myself. My shoulders slump. "Anything I can get you sir?" Michelle asks eyes downcast. "No" I say through gritted teeth. "If you don't mind me asking sir…" Michelle starts, her voice wavering. "Why are you so angry... sir?" Suddenly all I see is red again. "I DO mind you asking. And for that you will be punished" I yell. "Yes sir" she answers quietly instantly regretting asking me anything. "I'll see you upstairs in 5" I say trying to keep my voice even and calm. She scurries off quickly.

I pinch the bridge of my nose in a desperate attempt to calm myself. _How can she still get under my skin after 1 year and from another country, another continent no less! _I sigh. I need to punish Michelle. Maybe that will release some of this frustration I feel. As I walk to my room to pull on _those_ jeans only reserved for the playroom, I can't help but relive her three words that changed my life and hers. Once again the strange feeling of hurt twists my heart and I find I'm once again unable to think about that moment for more than 2 seconds before feeling the irrational and annoying urge to cry. I push the memory out of mind and review all the Welch has told me.

Daniel Wright: born in Manchester; started and owns Wright Publishing; heterosexual; doesn't do public displays of affection; _Until Ana… MY Ana… _I growl and sigh again. What does he have that I don't? I am more than ten times as successful and rich as this guy. _But Ana doesn't care about money. She never has..._ My sub-conscience taunts. So what is it? _He's not fifty shades fucked up_. I sigh as the truth comes up once more. He isn't fucked up. When he's frustrated he doesn't need to punish anyone. And with that my intense urge to punish Michelle to calm some of this frustration takes center stage in my mind. _I need to see her soon_ I think as I enter the playroom.

Manchester

I calm myself as I poise myself over my laptop intending to reply Kate now that I'm finally alone. Luckily I didn't have to make up any excuses to get rid of Daniel, him being President of a very successful publishing house took care of that. His assistant called him with urgent meetings that had been rescheduled for next week instead of next month. Daniel immediately tensed with the instant stress put upon him by his assistant, yet he looked happy like he had something up his sleeve. He apologized profusely about having to leave so abruptly. I assured him it was fine, I mean I still had to deal with a possible Christian Grey situation which I'd rather do on my own before I tell Daniel. _Your boyfriend_ my inner goddess purred. Yeah! I guess she's right. I realized that the word no longer made me squirm with unease. That's good. I guess I really am healing.

"I'll see you tonight alright Ana? Finish what you started just now?" He asked, winking when he referenced me leaving him wanting more in the morning. I nodded and smiled as I tried to push Christian from my mind. He leaned in and kissed me. Just as he started to pull away, I quickly grab him around the neck pulling him closer to me as I deepened the kiss trying to erase all the worry, doubt, fear, worry associated with Christian. I didn't want to lose Daniel. I'm finally happy dammit! Dan sensed my worry and obliged kissing me back trying to answer my insecurity with his own assurance. He probably is going to ask what that was all about later but for now he really has work to do. He sighs as he breaks the kiss.

"I'll see you soon ok baby? Although I'd rather spend my day with you…" he says with sincerity. I smirk "Of course you'd rather stay here" I reply with an eyebrow raised seductively. He frowns at my reply. "Ana, how many times do I have to tell you? I want to spend time with YOU." He says with so much feeling, willing me to understand. I smile. I guess I'm just not used to this side of him. But then again that's what last night was all about. And also what got me in this mess. "Ok go! I don't want to be blamed for you late! I don't want the office thinking I'm a bad influence!" I tease. "Bye baby" "Bye Dan"

I don't know how I'm going to reply Kate. I take a deep breath and just went for it.

**To: Kate Kavanagh **

**Subject: Calm down…**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Calm down Kavanagh! No proposals… No wedding… His name is Daniel and yes, he's a hunk! We'd been fooling around for a while and yesterday he asked me to be his girlfriend. That's the emotion that everyone's been commenting on… **

**About coming back, I'm still not sure I can handle it. You could always visit again like you did 3 months ago! My apartments bigger now!**

**P.S how's he taking it? **

**Ana x**

**Chief Editor, Wright's Publishing**

I read through the email again ensuring that I didn't give too much away. I love Kate but she can't keep her mouth shut. Especially since she's dating Elliot and is around Christian a lot. She loves to goad him seeing as how she blames me for leaving the country. I know she doesn't mean to blab but if you don't want her to say anything you have to tell her repeatedly not to spill like I did about her not telling anyone, not even Elliot, that I was in Manchester or where I worked. I think she understood the gravity of that secret so she kept it to herself, and I'm thankful every day that she has. She really is my best friend. I smile reminiscing about all our good times. I really miss her. It's just not the same even with her visiting every few months. I sigh and switch to work mode as I start the tedious process of going through and replying my work emails. I suddenly get an email from Dan and I smile as I open it.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Important news**

**From: Daniel Wright**

**Hey baby… Just wanted to tell you that I miss you already. Wish I didn't have to come to work today but something exciting happened today. I'll tell you about it when I get to your place ok? **

**Miss you terribly!**

**Dan x  
President, Wright Publishing**

I decide to reply immediately, completely intrigued.

**To: Daniel Wright**

**Subject: RE: Important news**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Dan! Didn't think I'd hear from you so soon. So what happened that's so exciting? Hint? And are you trying to tell me that I wasn't the most exciting thing to happen to you today? Haha**

**Can't wait to see you tonight. Miss you terribly too!**

**Ana xx  
Chief Editor, Wright Publishing**

I smile at my flirty email. I could get used to this. I didn't have to wait long for Dan's reply. Seriously, is he working or chatting to me over there. I smirk as I think he's probably trying to do both. He really is a great man.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Pack your bags…**

**From: Daniel Wright**

**There's your hint. Now I'm not going to give you any more. You, Ms. Steele, have to learn to be patient! However it is a quality I love about. Hell, I love every quality about you! ;) And of course you're the most exciting thing to happen to me, not just today. **

**I miss kissing you already. :(**

**Dan x  
President, Wright Publishing**

I have to read through the email several times to ensure I'm reading it right. He basically said he loved me! My heart starts beating very fast. My first instinct is to flee. I think my inner goddess already has her suitcase packed. He can't love me. Not this fast. _He wanted more with you. This must be the reason why. Of course he had to love you if not he wouldn't want more _my sub-conscience rationalizes. Soon my heart beat slows down and realize it's actually not that much of a shock but I don't know if I feel that way about him. I care about him a lot but love…? The next time I utter those three words, I want them to mean something and be the last time I say it.

Okay besides that, his hint is to "pack your bags." Did he plan a trip for us? Isn't that a little soon? No that can't be it. Whatever it is it has to do about work and he sure is happy about it. Maybe it's a business trip? Content that I figured out his clue, I go draw myself a bath. After the stress from this morning, I really need to melt my tension away. I sit in the hot water, not thinking about anything.

I don't know how long I've been asleep in the tub for, but I notice that my skin has started to go all pruney and I really hate that. I quickly get out of the bath and dry off. I put on silk nightgown and matching silk robe and move towards my blackberry. It's nearly 7. Dan should be on the way over and I see a text saying as much. I have a reply from Kavanagh and I held my breath as I opened it.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: so no wedding at all? **

**From: Kate Kavanagh**

**You sure know how to disappoint a best friend. I was really looking forward to that! Hmm I could look into coming down again but Ana, I'm running out of vacation leave. You're gonna have to leave and come back sooner or later!**

**PS: And as for Christian I don't know if he knows. We aren't exactly pals remember? He did seem a little angrier at the last family dinner but then again he's been that way since you've left. **

**Kate x**

I release my breath and calm down a little. Maybe it isn't as bad as you think Steele… he probably doesn't know! Just then Daniel knocks on the door. I toss my blackberry onto the couch and rush over to open the door! He's holding a bouquet of wild flowers and they're just gorgeous.

"You know, you don't have to buy me flowers every time you come over." I say coyly but take his bouquet nevertheless and place them in a vase in the kitchen. "I know baby, but I just love buying them for you. Besides I'm hoping you'll say yes to something tonight!" he says quickly before pulling me into his mouth and giving me a deep kiss.

As we sip white wine on the couch Daniel begins to tell me about his day slowly building to the surprise. "So you know that the company has been doing very well right Ana? With our last 10 books ending up with on New York's best sellers list and this new recognition the company has been receiving I have been thinking of expanding… across the Atlantic." He waits for me to grasp what he's saying. I give him a small nod and he continues.

"So instead of renting office space which would be really expensive in the long run and with no guarantee of success since British companies have had a really bad track record going that route, I decided to acquire a smaller publishing firm. That way we take over the firm that is already fully staffed and despite the cost of the firm all that would need to be done would be to change the name of the building!" _Daniel is so sexy when he talks business_ I think to myself. "That's a really great idea Dan! So any publishing firms in mind?" I ask genuinely interested.

"That's the exciting part. We had a couple of small publishing firms we were scheduled to meet with in a month. But then yesterday something happened. A small company wants to meet us badly. It's like a miracle! Most would rather sell to someone local but they were eager and made an offer we really couldn't refuse. The only catch was that they wanted to get over with it fast and have scheduled a meeting next week!

And Ana… I want you to spearhead it! Of course all final decisions will be made by me but you'll run it! You're already my second hand over here, you're American and I just know you'll do a great job! You can hire a country manager eventually to run the place while you're here but he'll report to you! I trust you with this Ana! And don't just think it's because we're together. I was going to do this regardless. You're the right one for the job!" he exclaims completely taking my breath away.

My eyes fill with tears. I don't know what to say. He has so much of faith in me. "So what do you say Ana? Will you take it?" he asks enthusiastically. I throw my arms around him "of course I will!" I kiss him on the cheek. "So I'm guessing I'll have to join you next week to visit the firm?" he nods with a boyish grin. I can't help but grin as well! "So who are we acquiring Mr. Wright" I ask in mock formality. "Seattle Independent Publishing" he replies. All the blood drains from my face. "What is it Ana?" Dan asks his voice full of concern.

_He knows. And he mustn't be happy if he's dragging me back to Seattle this desperately_

**NOTE: I know not so much Christian in this chapter but I promise you'll see him a lot more soon**_. _


	3. Chapter 3

Manchester

"Ana!? Ana? Is everything ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Daniel asks, panic evident in his voice as he gently shakes my shoulders. My mind is blank with the exception of one word, a name: _Christian. Christian. Christian._ It plays over and over in my head with cold dread washing over me every time. Finally after what seems like hours I slowly wake up from the mental coma, shake my head a little as if to shake his name out and blink a little trying to come back to reality.

"I'm sorry Daniel. I don't know what came over me" I say trying to inject some confidence into my voice as I stand to make my way to the kitchen. I definitely need another glass of wine to deal with this. "Ana… That didn't look like nothing!" He declares clearly exasperated. He follows me into the kitchen eyeing my wine glass which I had discarded in the sink in favor of some scotch. I sigh, down my scotch and refill my glass. I didn't want to have this conversation with Daniel now, not ever but I guess it had to be done.

I sit down on the stool of my breakfast table and motion for him to do the same. He sits slowly and looks at me expectantly. "Remember when you sat me in your office the first day of my internship and asked why I wanted to do this? To intern here so far away from home?" Daniel nods with apprehension. "You said that it was your dream to come here to England and make it on your own" _He was paying attention that day, _my sub-conscience notes. "Well that's partially the reason. The push I got to actually make that bold change was…"

I pause needing a moment before I drag Daniel into my very complicated world that I thought I left in Seattle for good. _I'm going to miss these simple times with Daniel _I think sadly to myself before plunging into it... "… I broke up with my… err… boyfriend… Christian." I say quickly wanting to get it over and done with fast. Daniel frowns "What does that have to do with SIP?" he asks.

"Christian Grey" I explain, breathing his name. Daniel inhales swiftly. "_The_ Christian Grey? CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings?" I nod, my eyes firmly fastened on the floor. Daniel senses my discomfort and shakes his head. "Okay so you dated a multi-millionaire." "Multi billionaire" I mutter to myself correcting him. "Okay multi-billionaire" he snapped at me. I shrugged apologetically and he leans in to peck me on the cheeks before apologizing.

"So what does he have to do with Seattle Independent Publishing Ana?" he asks me gently. "Well you know that I was due to work there right before I left right? Well… I think it's a little suspicious that that's the firm that wants to sell! Knowing Christian he probably bought the firm to somehow get to me. The timing coincides too perfectly with our sudden increase in publicity from last night."

Daniel looks stunned. I don't think he's gotten over that I know Christian let alone knew him _that_ way. "Daniel… Now you say something…" I urge him gently. "Don't you think you might be overthinking this Ana? I mean why would a guy just buy a publishing firm just to get to you? I know he's a multi-billionaire and all but jeez… Doesn't the guy own a phone?" Daniel asks, looking both confused yet agitated. "You cannot overthink Christian. And we didn't really end things well… I left America without telling him or anyone for that matter and it seems like he hasn't tracked me down all these years until a certain tabloid photographed us together last night" I explained. Daniel looks stumped. I sit there nursing my Scotch waiting for him to process everything. The scotch burns my throat as I finish the last of it. I never really liked the stuff but it helps me deal when I think about Christian.

"Okay. Well I know you know him best and all, but right now this is all just speculation. How about I do some digging into the owner of SIP and until we know for sure let's not jump to any conclusions, ok Ana?" I nod hesitantly. I know deep down it must be him… It's _SO_ Christian. Daniel seems satisfied with my response though and soon launches into a myriad of questions about our relationship that can challenge Kate's Inquisition. I answer him as best I can without revealing contracts, subs and the red room of pain.

"Ok so everything is set for Ana and I to fly into Seattle tomorrow right? … Mmhhm… and the business meeting is the next day? Well sounds like all is good! You can take the rest of the day off and I'll see you in 2 weeks when we get back. Bye" I hear Dan tell his assistant over the phone. Daniel hasn't found any connection between Christian and SIP but I smell Welch all over this. But without anything to go on but my gut I haven't been able to find a way out of this business trip. So I've decided to just suck it up and go. Even if Christian doesn't own the company I'll probably still bump into him, he and his stalker tendencies. _Unless he's over you, then he won't even bother,_ my sub-conscience whispers bringing up an uncomfortable insecurity. My gut feeling is premised on the fact that Christian isn't over me. I'm tired of debating with myself over this again and again and I do my best to push all Christian-related thoughts out of my mind so that I can focus on prepping for the business trip. I've been promoted to manage an entire branch of Wright's Publishing. Its nerve wrecking but it's also a huge accomplishment for me.

"You all set babe? My assistant booked us a suite in the 5 star Bellevue Club Hotel. I can't wait to spend 2 weeks in Seattle and SIP, soon Wright's Publishing Seattle! WPS. Huh, you think the initials will catch on?" Daniel asks just beaming with pride and excitement. He really is handsome and his excitement over this deal has me hoping against hope that my gut is wrong. I really don't want Daniel getting caught in the crossfire between Christian and I. I wrinkle my nose. "I don't think it will Dan. But Wright's Publishing Seattle does have a nice ring to it!" He smiles at me affectionately before bending over to kiss me on the nose. "You really know all the right things to say to me! You know what? I'm looking forward to spending time with you more than anything else"

"I'm looking forward to it too! Come on, let's head to bed. We have a looooong flight tomorrow." "Yes… Let's head to bed" Daniel replies seductively before pinching my ass. "Hey! And I really mean just sleep, no sex" Daniel pouts and it sets off my giggles which he joins quickly. "Ok no sex. God you're so cute when you giggle and sexy when you take charge" he says as he follows me to bed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land. Please stow your trays and return your seats to their upright positions. I hope you have a pleasant stay in Seattle," the pilot announces just as the seatbelt light blinked on. _I'm finally back!_ I think excitedly to myself. I've really missed Seattle, my friends and family. Hopefully the acquisition of SIP doesn't take too long so I can take some time off my business trip to visit mom. Maybe I'll introduce Daniel, I ponder quietly to myself.

We finally land in Seattle and take a BMW X5, hired to be our car during our stay here in Seattle that'll chauffeur us anywhere we want, to Bellevue Club Hotel. After we settle in our huge suite Daniel suggested going for dinner before having an early night seeing as our meeting with SIP is scheduled to commence at 8 in the morning.

The next morning I wake extra early to plan my outfit for the important meeting with the head of SIP. I need something that'll make me feel confident and that'll command respect. I can't believe Daniel is allowing me to attend the meeting. He really wants me to spearhead it right from the very beginning. It's a huge promotion one that I thought would take longer to achieve. I finally settle on a white cap-sleeved blouse with some ruffles down the front tucked into a high-waist black pencil skirt that flatters me quite well I must say. I curl my hair in loose curls and clip it to the side such that the curls fall loosely around my right breast. I apply my make-up keeping as natural as possible and slip on my black pumps.

"How do I look?" I ask nervously. Daniel finishes tying his tie, turns to me and immediately gasps. "What? Too much? I could just wear a pant suit…" I say in a panic. He immediately holds down my flailing arms and kisses me passionately. "You. Look. Gorgeous." Dan says carefully enunciating each word and injecting as much passion into each syllable. "Every man in the room will want to pounce on you I'm sure. Hell, I want to pounce on you now!" and as I raise an eyebrow in response to that he pushes me onto the bed and launches a full-scale attack on my mouth while hitching my skirt up feeling me all over. All too soon the alarm he had set to remind us to leave for the meeting goes off. He groans as he rolls off me.

"If all goes well today we might just have a celebration" I say seductively. He immediately grins. "Oh I'm sure in that outfit you'll have all the men in the room eating out of the palm of your hand…" I smirk and straighten out my outfit and hair. We leave quickly with butterflies in my stomach. I really hope I can do this. _You can! You're confident-Ana remember! _My sub conscience chastises.

"Mr. Roach is in conference room 2 awaiting your arrival together with the rest of the legal team. It's the second door on the left" Roach's assistant informs us. "Ready baby?" Daniel whispers. I nod, turning on business-Ana mode. He opens the door and strolls in confidently with a friendly smile on his face. "Good morning gentlemen. Did you get my proposal?" He asks warmly with a hint of edge to his voice that warns you not to mess with him just because he's friendly. I follow in his wake as confidently as I can muster. The hair on the back of my neck prickles and I feel like some one's watching me. I look up and I meet a pair of steel gray eyes and freeze.

~0o0~ C.G

Roach's assistant beeps into the conference to let us know Wright's Publishing just arrived. _Okay here it goes. Time to delay negotiations and necessitate a dinner meeting which hopefully I can spin such that significant others are invited. _The thought that Ana as his significant other causes my heart to twist in pain. _No! Don't think of her. You're over her. _Yeah that's why I'm doing all of this. Because I'm over her… I think dryly to myself. _Concentrate!_ Thankfully I'm so good at what I do; the thought of this business meeting calms me.

The door opens and Wright enters with a warm smile on his face. _Yeah, like he can do business with that attitude. _I snort to myself. "Good morning gentlemen. Did you get my proposal?" He greets with a slight hardness in his tone. _Hmm... Subtle... maybe too subtle Mr. Wright. You gotta do better than…. _My train of thoughts stops abruptly in its tracks as my eyes meet familiar crystal blue ones. Ana seems as stunned to see me as I am to see her here. _What's she doing here?_! Panic starts to set in as I feel all the control slip from me. _Why is she here! She's not management!_

I snap back and realize that the tension in the room is palpable as we both stare at each other, both waiting for the others' reaction. I decide to start trying to grasp some sort of control. "Ana! Nice to see you again" I greet her trying to go for light hearted and cordial however I'm not sure if that came across. "Nice to see you too Christian" She replies, breathing me name. She sits down and crosses her legs.

_Oh God. She looks fucking amazing. _I notice that every man has the same thought and the few women in the room seem a shade greener. That's when I notice Daniel has inched his way closer to her such that their legs are touching. I growl internally. _Is he really trying to stake claim on what was mine to begin with? And what's he playing at allowing her to wear something so sexy to a business meeting?!_

"Okay so shall we get on with this?" I snap. "Yes we got your proposal and my legal team has some minor changes. You might want to get your legal team in before we close this deal." Daniel looks annoyed as I try my best to disparage him. "Of course" he replies without giving too much emotion away. _Damn. _We continue to discuss the acquisition and all the while Ana takes notes avoiding my gaze. She speaks up as we go into future management after the acquisition. She surprises me as she announces that she'll be in charge of the entire Seattle branch of WP.

"Congratulations Ana. I know how much this must mean to you" I let slip before I even knew what I was saying. Surprised, she looks at me. "Thank you Christian" _I love the way she says my name_ I think distractedly. As the moment passes she continues avoiding my gaze as she negotiates with Jack his role in the firm after the acquisition. Wright looks annoyed with me and I smirk a little. He places his hand on her knee and my eyes widen. Ana looks shocked by his sudden inappropriateness but allows it as she follows his gaze to me. I quickly try to look indifferent.

_Why is she getting to me?_ I think to myself, frustrated. As the business talk winds down, Wright and Roach stand shaking hands. _Crap I haven't been paying attention_. I stand too as Wright motions to shake my hand. We shake hands a little too firmly, both trying to warn the other. My legal team move to file out of the room. Ana throws herself into a conversation with Roach a little too forcefully probably trying to avoid me. As Wright and Ana move toward the door I call out "Ana, could I have a word with you?"

Her eyes narrow and Wright puts an arm protectively around her waist. I roll my eyes trying to show my indifference. "And what would this be concerning Mr. Grey?" She asks. _Oh, so I'm Mr. Grey now am I? _"Ana, I just want a word." I say authoritatively. "And this doesn't concern you Mr. Wright. I'd like a moment alone with Ms. Steele if you don't mind" I say dryly.

His arm tightens around her waist in response. "If this concerns the business deal, then anything you say to me you can say in front of Daniel. He is the President of Wright Publishing. Anything other than business I have no interest in discussing" she says dismissively. _Wow. She's so confident big change from the Ana I knew. Hmm_… I run my hand through my hair exasperated.

~0o0~ A.S

My heart's pounding in my chest as I concentrate all my energy to keep up this calm, confident façade in front of Christian. Christian sighs. "I guess it can wait until our next meeting" he says, his anger evident. Daniel moves towards the door, his arm still firmly around my waist gently nudges me in the same direction. Gray to blue still locked on each other until Christian closes his eyes and moves to pack his things.

Taylor enters and looks shocked to see me. "Ana! How are you?!" He asks oblivious to the range of dark emotions Christian's radiating. "I'm good Taylor." Daniel nudges me once more. "I have to go Taylor. I'm late for err… lunch," I lie. "Okay Ana. I hope I see you again soon," "Same here," I reply politely and walk out of the room Daniel's grip still vice-like.

"Okay, so that wasn't awkward at all" Daniel remarks sarcastically. "Doesn't the guy ever lighten up?" I shake my head. Now that we're out of the room, out of Christian's sight, all my confidence seems to have evaporated. _I can't believe I survived that. _Suddenly Roach's assistant approaches Daniel. "I'm sorry sir; Mr. Roach would like to see you. He says he had some papers for you to sign in his office before you leave." Daniel looks a little taken aback. "Okay, I'll be right back ok Ana?" I nod and he quickly follows the blonde down toward Roach's office.

I stand in the lobby alone, nervously twirling my hair. "So I've finally gotten you alone huh Ana" A familiar voice smirks. I turn around and see that gorgeous face staring at me with smug satisfaction.

**Note: So what do you think will transpire between Ana and Christian now that he has her alone? This is just a filler before I get into some interesting drama in the next chapter which I've already started! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Seattle

"So I guess you arranged that whole 'papers-needed-signing' thing," I sneer making the invisible air-quotes with my fingers. He shrugs innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about Ana" I roll my eyes. "You know Ana, I'll have no trouble taking you over my knee right here right now if you continue to roll your eyes at me." "I'm not your sub Christian! You have no right to make threats!" I hiss, careful to keep my voice down. His eyes widen with anger and his lips press into a thin line.

Just then the elevator pings open and he drags me roughly by the arm into the elevator. He presses the button for the lobby while I rub my arm where he grabbed me. Completely shocked I can't even yell. My arm throbs in pain. 2 floors down, he pulls the emergency break and the lift stops. I recover my ability to yell. "What the hell Christian? What do you think you're doing? That really hurt," I shriek at him still rubbing my arm. He just closes his eyes in response and breathes slowly. After 30 seconds he walks over to me, pushes my hand out of the way and rubs my arm. "I'm sorry for hurting you" he whispers.

I'm completely taken by surprise. That's not the reaction I was expecting. "It's okay Christian. It doesn't hurt so much now," I mumble shuffling away. I can't stand so close to him, it's distracting. "Christian, would you mind undoing the emergency break? Daniel could get back any minute and he might worry if I'm not there," I say gently. "Well he should've thought of that before allowing you to wear _that_ to a business meeting. Do you know what everyone in that room was thinking? If I didn't call you back into the office they would've been all over you. I would never let you wear that to a business meeting!"

"What do you mean 'let' Christian? He didn't 'let' me wear this. I don't have to ask him permission because _he's_ not a crazy control freak unlike _someone_…" I hiss. "What do you want Christian? What's so important that you had to distract my _boyfriend_ to talk to me about?" I instantly regret calling Daniel my boyfriend as Christian's face screws up in pain when I mentioned it. But then in a second the emotion is gone and replaced with a look of indifference.

"I don't care who you screw in your spare time Ana, I just want to ensure that you didn't tell him anything that would breach the NDA. Obviously you told him we were something since he wouldn't stop pissing all over you, marking you as his. But I swear Ana if he knows…" I cut him off. "He doesn't know anything about your red room of pain or your sick need to punish girls. I just told him we were together for a while and when we ended it, it wasn't on good terms. That's all…" His eyes darken and I glare at him. He's not the only one who can use hurtful words.

"Well as long as you don't reveal anything, there'll be no problem. You think you could do what I ask for once in your life Ana?" He asks condescendingly. I roll my eyes deliberately. Out of nowhere Christian backs me into the back of the lift and just glares at me with our noses almost touching. For that moment I yearn to touch him, kiss him. In that moment, I miss him. A myriad of emotions washes over his face before he finally settles on his usual impassive one. "What am I going to do with you Ana" He mutters much too soft and steps back releasing me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well Ms. Steele, I believe that is all we need to discuss today. Tell your _boyfriend_ that we'll be in touch about the deal. And Ana, I never really figured you as one who would sleep your way to the top." He says malevolently as he undoes the emergency break and the elevator hums back to life. He gets off the next floor, leaving me stunned. I can't believe he just accused me of that. I follow the elevator to the lobby and am surprised to see Daniel talking to the security guard heatedly.

"What do you mean you don't know where Mr. Grey is? He clearly has …" He cuts off as he spots me walking out of the elevator. I quickly try to pull myself together and manage a weak smile. "Ana, are you okay? Where is he? The bastard." He spits out, swearing. I assure him I'm okay and that I'll explain on the way back to the hotel. He agrees reluctantly and we quickly get into the BMW. As we are about to drive off I see a pair of steel gray eyes fuming boring into me. I avoid his 'death stare' and am relieved once we're out of his sight.

~0o0~ C.G

As her BMW turns right and is out of sight my shoulders slump immediately and I motion for Taylor to bring the car around. _Not the way I would have liked to meet her or the conversation I wanted to have with her. _I sigh. I can't believe I was taken completely by surprise. I hate losing control like this. I pull out my phone and dial Michelle's number. "I need you at Escala in 20. I know it's not a weekend but I still would like you to come in," I say trying to soften my voice to persuade her to come. She agrees and I sigh in relief. _At least I'll get some control back and then later I can think about the consequences of the elevator exchange and how to make up for it. _

I reach Escala in 10 minutes. I go to change to my playroom jeans and remove my shirt, shoes and socks. Anxiety rips thorough my body as my craving for control eats me. _Where is Michelle?_ I growl and walk to the Kitchen where Mrs. Jones is busying herself. "Mrs. Jones, I'd like a glass of white wine." Recognizing my mood, she hurries to fetch me my request without a word. I take a mouthful and feel slightly comforted. I hear the ping of the elevator and think _it's about damn time. _"Michelle, strip and go up to the playroom now." I bellow. I turn around and right when I down the rest of the glass I choke as I see who's standing in the elevator.

"Ana!" I splutter. I continue coughing having accidentally inhaled some of the wine upon seeing those familiar gorgeous long legs. _What the fuck is she doing here?!_ "Hello Christian" she replies wryly, obviously enjoying having caught me by surprise. _How does she keep pulling one over on me?_ "So you took on another sub huh?" She asks rhetorically. "What are you doing here? And you're the one who left remember? Was I supposed to be pining over you?" I nastily spit out. _But that's exactly what I've been doing, pining after her. _And I wince to myself at my unspoken admission.

"I don't care who you screw in your spare time Christian" She coolly quotes me the line I used on her earlier. "If you don't care then what the hell are you doing here? I thought you left with your _boyfriend_?" And finally it looks like I've taken her by surprise. "I don't know" She replies softly. "I told Dan I needed some time alone and found myself coming here." Her honesty softens my mood.

"Ana, would you excuse me a minute I need to make a quick call" I say quickly wanting to cancel Michelle's impromptu visit. I finally have Ana alone, I don't want any interruptions. "If you're gonna call that hooker/sub to cancel, don't bother. I already spoke with her downstairs and told her to swing by later. I figure you'd need her after our conversation now" She announces confidently. _Once again control escapes me in favour of Ana. It's really starting to irritate me._

"Funny, I didn't think light brown haired girls were your thing" She adds, infuriating me even more. _When did she get so observant? _She pauses and looks at me expectantly waiting for my reply. _How do I tell her I couldn't take on a dark brown haired sub because it reminded too much of her? Though I still needed a brown haired sub I was able to work with Flynn so that light brown haired subs would do. _I begin to deliberate whether I should be honest with her when she interrupts with another question.

"Christian did you buy SIP only to sell to Wright's Publishing to get me here?" She asks, tripping over her words as she rushes to get them all out as fast as possible. _Finally a question that's easy to answer_. "Yes and No…" I reply, a small smirk playing on my lips. _And now I have control of this conversation_ I declare triumphantly to myself. She looks frustrated and confused. _Join the club Ana. _

I move to the kitchen and pour myself another glass of wine and hold up the bottle asking her silently if she wanted a glass too. She shakes her head, "do you have scotch?" she asks surprising me once more. "Since when do _you_ drink scotch?" I ask incredulously. "It helps me think" she shrugs. I move to the bar to pour her a glass of scotch. _She sure has changed._

"What do you mean yes and no?" she probes gracing me with a small smile of thanks as I hand her the glass. My heart flips a little. _She has the most stunning smile I've ever seen. _Get a grip! I need to focus if not I'm going to keep losing control! "Yes because the reasons I bought and sold SIP concern you" I pause to sip my wine and to make her wait for her answer, enjoying being in the driver's seat of this conversation for once. "I admit I sold SIP to Wright's Publishing as an excuse to meet you either here or in Manchester where I now know you live. But I didn't buy SIP only to sell it to WP." I pause again.

"So why did you buy it?" her impatience unmistakable. "I bought SIP a year ago when they hired you. I bought it at first to make sure you were safe and then later planned to gift it to you and make you CEO." She gasps in complete and utter shock. "But but but… why? Why would you do that? Why didn't you tell me?" she stammers. _Okay we're back to difficult questions._ I sigh and decide this is one answer I should get off my chest.

"I now know, after several sessions with Dr Flynn I might add, that it was my way of showing my feelings to you. I wanted to make you happy and I wanted to give you the world," I say unabashed hoping that my bluntness will take away some of the deep emotions apparent in what I just said. I can't tell her how much she means to me. _She's moved on. She probably is happier without me. I was a fool to think someone as pure and wonderful as Ana could ever love me_. My insecurities eat me during the silence in which Ana looks too astounded to say anything.

"I don't… I don't understand…" She starts trailing off. _Crap! Crap! She looks like she's about to cry… what do I do_? I panic. "You said you didn't love me" her voice cracks and her welled up tears threaten to spill. "Ana, I never said that. I said it was wrong of you to love me. I couldn't make you happy." I recite. I remember too much about what was said in that day; No thanks to the recurring nightmares I have every other night about it.

She shakes her head vigorously, tears overflowing, staining her flushed cheeks. I stride to her and wrap my arms around her trying to comfort her. "Ana… Ana… Shhhh…" I say soothingly, rubbing her back. She continues to sob into my chest and wraps her arms around my waist. "It's okay Ana…" I whisper. "It's not okay!" She suddenly yells into my now wet chest and she tries to push me away. I let her move away but still keep my grip on her shoulders so that she's only an arm length away from me. She tries to calm down, her sobs turning into dry heaves. "Because of you I went through hell, I left the country, my friends, my parents, everything I knew to get away from you. All because you didn't think I should love you when you did?" S_o she did catch that I love her, damn. _

"Ana, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for you to leave everyth-" I try to explain before getting interrupted. "Well it's too late now isn't it Christian" she spits. I tug her towards me again and she relents. "Yes it is…" I mummer quietly into her lavender smelling hair. We stand like that for a while and for the first time in a year I feel complete. All too soon she pulls back but reaches down and holds my hand, pulling me to the couch. I follow not caring about who's leading who or who's in control._ She makes me feel so free._

~0o0~ A.S

As I sit down on his comfy couch, still holding Christian's strong hands I pull him gently to sit beside me. I rest my head against his bare chest once again feeling a little lightheaded and tired from all the drama and emotions of the day. As my breathing shallows, I close my eyes. "Ana!" Christian's booming voice fills me. My eyes are shot wide open. "Sorry Christian" I must've dozed off. "tired…." I mutter sleepily. ".. and a little lightheaded" Sleep beckons….

Suddenly I'm being swooped up and have no idea which way is up. Christian cradles me in his arms. "Mrs Jones!" he calls out loudly. "When was the last time you ate today?" he asks menacingly. "Err… I can't remember… I skipped breakfast in lieu of the meeting but I must've had a donut duri-" "No, you didn't." Christian interjects angrily. "How do you know?" I ask defiantly. "Because I watched you the entire time and you didn't eat a thing. You must be lightheaded from the lack of food and sleepy because of the scotch you drank on an empty stomach," He growls. I forgot how touchy he is about food.

"Yes Sir? Ana! Dear, I haven't see- are you alright Ana? You look pale. Really pale," Mrs Jones exclaims. "Could you fix her something to eat? She hasn't eaten all day!" He asks gruffly as he puts me down on the stool of his breakfast table.

Suddenly I feel bile rise at the back of my throat. Oh crap! I think as I rush towards the nearest bathroom which happens to be the one attached to Christian's room and unglamorously throw up in his pristine white toilet. I hear him running. "Ana! Ana! Are you okay?" he asks, worry etched in his perfect face. He stands behind me holding back my hair and rubbing my back trying to soothe me. I didn't have much to puke out and soon flush the evidence of my embarrassment.

Christian hands me a new toothbrush and I start to scrub my teeth. Ugh, I hate puking. After I'm done he hands me a tall glass of water. "Drink" he orders. I gladly accept the cool water and finish the whole glass. Satisfied he lifts me into his arms and deposits me on his bed. I'm shocked. "Christian I'm not staying in your bed" I exclaim indignantly. He ignores me and dexterously removes my soiled blouse and goes to unzip my skirt. "Christian! Stop undressing me!" and I move to stop him.

"Ana, unless you want to sit in your own vomit I suggest you stop acting like a child and let me help you." _When did he become the grown up?_ I think to myself as I lift myself up allowing him to remove my skirt carefully. He walks towards his bathroom with my clothes leaving me on his bed in nothing but my underwear. _This brings back memories_ I think sadistically to myself bringing back _those_ memories. He returns with one of his crisp white shirt and allows me to put it on myself as he leaves the room. His eyes never strayed onto my body and I was grateful. But I somehow can't help feeling a little sad. Is he not attracted to me anymore? _No._

Before I had any more time to dwell, he returns with a breakfast tray full of food and places it over me. "Eat Ana" he pleads. I comply. I forgot how good a cook Mrs Jones was. "Christian this mushroom soup is delicious!" I exclaim. He smiles. After I'm done he removes the tray. When he sees me about to get up he asks "where do you think you're going? Sleep!" "But Christian…" I whine. "Ana, no arguments. Sleep. You almost passed out, puked and had your first meal all day. You're going to sleep and rest." He's right, there's no arguing with him when he's in this mood. I lie down and soon sleep catches me.

My dreams are filled with sad music, filled with pain and sorrow and I pull myself out of it unable to bear it any longer. Even as I wake, I hear it. It seems louder than when I was dreaming, I wonder to myself. That's when I realise that it's coming from outside. I pull Christian's over-sized shirt closer around me and pad towards where I know I'll find Christian brooding over his grand piano. I stand from afar watching him. _He looks so sad. _He stops playing abruptly and I worry that he's seen me spying but then I see a lone tear escape and my heart aches. I rush towards him instinctively and he looks shocked to see me.

"Christian! Don't cry… Cause if you cry, I'll cry…" I say burying my face into his chest as we sit in an awkward position on the piano bench. "I'm not crying Ana… Don't worry" He says assuredly. I look up at him through my eyelashes. He has a sad smile on his face and I want nothing more than to take it all away.

I find myself gravitating towards him… Towards his lips. And before I know it, our lips crush into each other's. His tongue strokes my bottom lip and our kiss deepens. Our hands roam over each other's bodies and he pulls me closer to him so that I'm flush against him. All too soon he pulls away. "Ana… we can't do this" He says gently. "Why not?!" I ask insolently. He looks pained before he whispers, "You're with Daniel"

The little bubble I've been in since I've been here bursts. _Daniel!_ How could I have forgotten about him? He's going to be so worried. "What time is it?" I ask Christian anxiously. "3 in the morning" He sighs in reply. _CRAP! I've stayed here all afternoon and night. _"I had to send Michelle away after you ordered her to return at night." He says trying to lighten the mood though his is still one of pain. I smile nervously at him. "Sorry about that" I grimace. He starts to explain himself.

"Don't Christian, I don't want an explanation. I have to go, Daniel will be worried." I say and I start to gather my things. "You can't go now," he states matter-of-factly. "Why not?" "Because you're wearing nothing but underwear and my shirt, " He points out. I look down and see his shirt barely coming down to my thighs. "Where're my clothes Christian?" I ask. "They're hanging in the room."

I change to the sound of his resumed pain-filled music but my thoughts are consumed with Daniel. _Oh man… does this constitute cheating? I can't believe I kissed him. I cannot let him get to me like that again. _ After I've gathered all my things and see that I've 23 missed calls from Daniel, I exit Christian's room. We both stare at each other and I nod, not trusting myself to speak. "Taylor will drop you off." He says sadly. I nod again. I had assumed nothing less and know better than to argue with him. He moves towards me to hug me but I shake my head. "I don't think we should" I explain. He nods silently and we just stare at each other until the elevator pings open.

"Ms Steele" Taylor calls. I walk into the elevator. "Goodbye Christian" I say not turning around. I can't bear to see the pain in his eyes again. He doesn't reply and the elevator doors close behind me. I climb into the security car and Taylor informs me that my car will be returned before the sun comes up. I mumble a thank you and start to wreck my brains for a good excuse as to why I was out all night to tell Daniel.

I can't possibly tell him I spent the night at my ex's place, could I? He'd never believe nothing physical happened. _A lot did happen though. _But I can't think about that right now. We pull up in front of Bellevue and I see a flurry of activity going on in the lobby.

"ANA!" A familiar voice shouts in relief. Suddenly I'm enveloped in familiar hands and I hug Daniel, guilt eating me inside. "What happened Ana?" he asks.

_**What do you think Ana will tell him? Will she lie or tell him the truth? Tell me what you think!**_

**Thank you all for supporting this story and for your wonderful reviews. Just thought I'll tell you that I reply to your reviews on the review page instead of individually. :) DawnMidnight x**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, so some of you want her to lie, some want her to fess up, some loved the last chapter and some just didn't like the direction of the last chapter. So, obviously I cannot please everybody but I just hope this chapter explains her actions in the last chapter and that even though she may not be doing what you want her to do, I'm trying to keep true to the Ana from the book and who she's grown into based on this series. This is a slightly shorter chapter than usual… Enjoy :)**_

"Ana! I was so worried. Where have you been? Did Christian do anything to you? Did he hurt you? I knew he was bad news" He rambles, though he does look pretty worried. "Daniel, can we talk inside? We need to discuss something." He nods solemnly and we walk in silence back to our suite.

"Ana, are you breaking up with me?" His question takes me by surprise. _Am I? _I wonder to myself. I thought about it on the way over here and there's only one solution I can think of. I breathe deeply and prepare to give the speech I thought of on the way over here.

"Daniel, I was at Christian's…" His eyes widen but sensing more he doesn't say a word and allows me to continue. "I don't know why I went over there. I guess to discuss his behavior in the elevator? I don't know" He cocks his head to one said, confused. "Oh, when I was missing after the meeting yesterday he cornered me into the elevator and we had a heated exchange. He acted like a real ass basically and I guess I felt like I needed the last word and went over to his apartment.

That's beside the point. When I got over there I forgot all about that and just asked him point blank about SIP. If it was all a ruse to get to me. I thought he wanted to mess with me or something but somehow he ended up admitting he loved me before I left him and I think he still does, though he didn't say it in so many words. Anyway, I was really confused and wanted to leave but I ended up throwing up because of the scotch I drank on an empty stomach… " I ramble a little trying to buy time before the big confession.

"Well, he took care of me and I guess that really messed with my head the most because unexpectedly all these feelings from a year ago started surfacing. It suddenly didn't matter how rude he was to me in the elevator or that he hurt me. I reverted to vulnerable, naïve Ana whose judgment was always clouded. When I finally woke up at 3 this morning – no nothing happened. We didn't sleep together, I swear – "I say quickly as he lowers his eyes in disappointment.

"We talked again and well, I don't know how to say this without being the biggest jerk on the planet, because I probably am, but we kissed and it again rehashed old desires. But then we stopped and the bubble burst. I gathered my things and I left, shocked and repulsed with my actions. I'm so sorry Daniel. I didn't want to lie to you, and that's really where I was and what I was doing. I really am sorry. I'm utterly disgusted with myself." I finish. He looks defeated.

Finally he looks up. "So where does this leave us Ana?"

"Daniel, seeing Christian… It made me realize that maybe I'm not as over him as I'd thought. However, upon reflection this morning, I realize that even though I have feelings for him, I also… I also have feelings for you. And I know it's not the best situation… so I'm not asking you to pretend like nothing's happened but I do believe I need some time on my own, just to figure it all out. And I guess you need to think if you can forgive me, because I really am very sorry Daniel.

I never wanted you to get caught in all this drama that seems to accompany Christian. This is what happens when I'm around him, he just, he gets under my skin and rattles me. I'm not this person; I worked hard for a year to not be this person. And I think I need some time to become that person, the one you fell for. Is that okay?" I ask quietly, unsure of his reaction.

"Look Ana, you're right. I'm not going to pretend like I understand everything and that I forgive you. I appreciate you telling me the truth but I also think I deserve more Ana, more from you. I've been nothing but patient and understanding, but disappearing? Kissing your ex? That's unacceptable Ana. Now you're an adult and I need you to behave like the woman I hired and the woman I fell for. And you're right; you're not acting like her now. You're acting like a confused hormonal teenager."

His words hurt, more because I hear the truth in them. "So I think you're right, you need some space and frankly so do I. I really want us to work Ana but not if you're still pining after your ex. You met him for less than 3 hours before you're in elevators with him and spending the night in his apartment, kissing him."

"I'm sorry Daniel." My voice cracks. I can't believe how much I screwed up. "I really am. If it's okay with you, could you finish the deal without me? I thought I'd go visit my mother and Ray for a week, try to clear my head," I explain. "Ana, you shouldn't run. Maybe that's why you have all these repressed desires, you haven't had any closure, and you've just been running." He says gently. "But yes I can finish up the deal without you; however we still have work to do after the deal is made and I'm going to need you around for that to take the ropes on your new office."

"You still want me to head the office?" I ask incredulously. His hard expression softens a little. "Ana, I didn't promote you because we were sleeping together or because I had feelings for you. I promoted you because you are good at what you do; you're committed, hardworking and most importantly, passionate. Even if we don't work out I don't want you to feel like you'll lose your job, because you won't. So take the week off and think about what you want and need. Come Monday, I need your head to be in the right place for heading the new office."

"At least I've something to look forward to. I'm really sorry Daniel. I wish I could take it all back," I murmur quietly. "Ana, I've no doubt you'll be a great Chief Editor but I'm not sure if you're ready for a serious relationship. And frankly Ana, I'm not going to wait around forever for you to get ready. You really hurt me doing what you did. I thought we had a good thing going here. I wish you could take it back too, but what's done is done. We all have to move forward. Maybe when you get back we can talk about it." He says gently. I know he's struggling between being my boss, my friend and my very hurt, possibly ex- boyfriend.

"I'll check if there're any flights this afternoon." I say and move to pack. Daniel helps me. Even after I've hurt him he's still trying to help. We finish fast as I hadn't really unpacked much and I thank him for arranging the flight. He offers to drive me to the airport but I decline. "I don't think you should. You've been so wonderful in spite of what I did. I think you need to treat me the way I deserve and let me leave alone. You're a wonderful man Daniel. I really hope we work out."

"Can I at least have a hug?" He asks, smiling, _Does his heart know no bounds?_ I nod and we embrace quickly. I get into the taxi, the driver helping me with my luggage. A lump forms in my throat as I wave sadly to Daniel. _Figures that I'll meet the sweetest man on the planet and Christian has to ruin it. _But I guess it's not all his fault. I have some responsibility in this too. I just hope that when I get back it's not too late. He did say he wasn't going to wait around. My heart aches as I ponder over that.

I soon reach the airport and struggle with my luggage a bit before I get it the right way and roll it towards the departure board. I check my flight details and go check in. After that's done, I feel lost. I have an hour before I have to board the plane and I suddenly feel so alone. My shoulders sag and I decide to go to the book store, after all books are the best company.

I walk in and see the book Daniel and I edited together being sold and I sigh, tears welling up. I buy 3 books, all thrillers. I don't need any kind of romance clouding my mind making me remember the events of the past day. I decide to go past security and roam around in the departure hall. As I'm about to hand over my ticket to security for them to check, I hear my name being called out.

I turn around and see copper hair whizzing in my direction. "Ana, you can't leave!" Christian stands in front of me pleading, panting heavily from his dash towards me. "Christian, I don't want to talk about this." I say angrily. "I'm leaving. I hurt Daniel because of what happened last night. I need to get away and get some closure." "You told him?" He asks disbelievingly.

"Yes I did! We do honesty Christian, ever heard of that?" I snap. "So you guys broke up?" He bounces back, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "No!" I yell a little too loudly. _At least I think we didn't. He did say he was willing to talk things through when I got back. _"Then why closure?" He asks, stumped. "Closure over us Christian" I sigh, motioning at the both of us.

His face falls. "Oh…" is all he can manage. "You're trying to get over me for good? But what about last night? I showed you how I felt…" His pain grips my heart hard but I cannot let him play with my emotions, my life again. "I know Christian. I'm sorry. But it's all a year too late. You've moved on. Took on another sub and all, why can't I?"

"Because I'm not screwing the sub nor am I having a serious emotional relationship with her! I tried to tell you that but you wouldn't let me finish. I… I just.. punish her, try to let go of my frustration. And she likes it so it's a win-win. And even then, it's only once in a month or two. I can't sleep with anyone else Ana. I can barely breathe without you. Dr Flynn has really helped me control my urge to punish, he thinks another year and I probably wouldn't need to anymore. But what's the point if we don't get back together? I need you Ana…" He explains softly.

"You do it because you want to get better, not to get me back Christian." I say softly. "I'm happy for you, that you're getting better. But Christian, it's really time for us to move on" My voice getting softer until it's almost a whisper. He says nothing in return. "Goodbye Christian." I say, finality ringing in my voice.

"Ana, you're right. I have to do it for myself. And I will try. If you want to close this chapter on us then I'll respect your wishes. You're the best thing to ever happen to me Ana and I regret ever letting you go, and will continue to regret. Goodbye Ana." His face contorts in pain.

With that we both part, not looking back. _That was brutal_. I board my plane soon and start my book. I need distraction…

~0o0~ C.G

I can't believe she _left_. I can't believe she left _me_. I can't believe she left me _again_.

My mind repeats this over and over again. I walk around the airport in a daze, Taylor following close behind me unsure as to what to make of my mood. It feels as though the world has gone topsy-turvy and I just can't get my bearings right. Taylor clears his throat and I look at him slowly.

"Err Sir. We have a situation and I think you'd want to handle this." I nod and let Taylor lead the way. I don't even mind that he's in control; it all doesn't matter without Ana. In the car, I feel my pain, grief, sorrow all consume me. I feel like I'm drowning in a pit of negative emotions and I have no idea when I'll resurface.

I try to stay afloat mindful that I've to go into my CEO mode to handle whatever the hell it is that has come up. Why now? Couldn't it all wait after I've healed a little? We pull up and I see Sawyer waiting for me in the garage, his face hard with anger. It must be serious if they can't even wait for me upstairs.

"Sawyer, what's going on" My voice steel hard as I slip into my CEO persona. He says nothing and hands me an envelope with a note. I read it and fear grips me.

_**What's in the note? Tell me your thoughts! DawnMidnight x **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is very Ana focused. I'm trying to show her transition in her mentality. Thank you for all your support. I was going to post this tomorrow but your enthusiasm (from all your quick kind reviews) has made me want to give you all more, so i hope you enjoy! It's a filler before I get into full Ana drama! Warning: mild lemons. DawnMidnight x**_

"Mom… Don't cry! You'll see me soon, I promise! Heading the office in Seattle means I'll split my time between here and Manchester…" I say calmly trying to soothe my sobbing mother. The last 4 days with mom and Bob have been great. Mom and I stayed up all night talking, laughing and crying on my first night. All too soon the 4 days have come to an end. My mother's still crying as I move to hug Bob goodbye. I'm going to visit Ray for 3 days before my week is up.

Mom gave me some good advice that first night and has helped distract me the remaining days. Her philosophy is to not dwell on the negative or else you'll get wrinkles. I roll my eyes thinking about it. It's not a bad philosophy actually if you discount her rationale. Ordinarily I'd be sulking the week away, but mom really helped put it in perspective, reminding me I'm only 23 and have my whole life ahead of me to find love. So that's what I've decided to do. Live my life as a 23 year old and concentrate on my work and if love finds me, it does, if not I'm not going to sulk like a teenager.

With that new attitude, I board my train after prying myself from my mother's grip. Bob assures me she'll be fine. I never realized how much my mother missed me. I guess it's what happens after leaving the country suddenly and not visiting for a year. I vow to visit my mother soon. I wave at them with a smile as my train pulls away from the train station. It's only a 2 hour train ride to Ray's. I wonder how he's been. At least I can count on him not to be as emotional as mom! I pick up my book and resume reading from where I left off last. And soon drift off.

I wake and it's dark. I hear someone's breathing and realize I'm not alone in the carriage I'm in. "Who's there?' I ask, my voice wavering. "Only me darling" I hear a familiar voice drawl as I feel my skirt being slowly pushed up. "Christian?" I ask, unsure. "You got it baby" he says nuzzling his nose into my hair, my back to his chest as I sit facing the window.

"What are you doing here?!" I ask. "Ssh… baby. Now's not the time for questions." He says as he tears my panties off. I gasp as I hear the ripping sound. "Now, you have to very quiet. We don't want anyone coming in here do we?" He asks. I shake my head in response. "Good girl," He says as he slips his long slender index finger into me.

"Always so ready," he comments and a let out a low soft moan. He slowly thrusts his finger in and out as his thumb rubs my clit. He withdraws his finger after building me up and I whimper in response only for him to thrust in two fingers a second later. I feel him expanding me with his fingers. He spreads my arousal over my clit and started giving that his full attention. He teased and rubbed it with one hand while the other found its way up to my left nipple pinching it softly. The sensations are overwhelming making my toes curled. Sensing my imminent explosion, he stops.

"Wh- wh- what?!" I stammer riding my high back down. I could sense his smirk behind me as he picks me up and places me on his lap facing away from him. He cups both my breasts and slowly massages them. I feel his erection under me and I just go wild with anticipation. His left hand leaves my breast and travels unbelievably slow down my stomach to my clit and he kisses my neck sensually, my head lolling about on his shoulder as I grind against him. I'm so near. He stops kissing and I know he's too close too and is about to enter.

I lean forward and grab onto the folded table in front of me to steady myself. He holds onto my hips and without warning pushes me down against his rock hard erection while pushing himself up such that I hear our skin slap against each other erotically. The feeling of him penetrating through my tightness was like a bolt of electricity through my body, my toes tingling from the sensation. He lets me control the pace and I grind against him as he fondles my breast. His one hand strays from my breast, down my stomach, to my back and onto my ass. He spanks me lightly making me burn for him. I speed up hungry for my release. He twitches inside me and I know he's close too. He grabs my hips and takes over, speeding up the pace. I relish his control and concentrate on the building feelings inside me. I climb higher and higher until finally I just shatter. "Christiaannn" I hiss in pleasure.

I awake gasping for breath. I look around me, the light searing my corneas. I'm sweating and I feel wetness pooling between my legs. _I had a wet dream?!_ I groan to myself. Must it be with Christian? I growl. I check the time and see I'm 15 min away. I don't want to meet Ray like _this_. I reach over to my carry on looking for a pair of new panties. I shove them into my handbag discreetly. Luckily I was alone.

I walk quickly to the restroom and slip out of my soaking wet panties. I groan feeling so embarrassed and shove them quickly into a spare plastic bag I had from an earlier purchase. I slip on my clean pair and wash my hands quickly. I return to my seat and pick up my book. I attempt to read but my mind keeps wondering back to my wet dream. I sigh and put the book down._ Doesn't look like I'll get any reading done_. Just then an announcement was made informing us that we're 5 minutes from our destination. _Finally_…

I get off the train and see Ray standing to the side. I walk swiftly towards him and we embrace. I've missed him. "How've you been Annie?" he asks. I'm sure my mom has told him everything I spilled to her. "I'm okay Ray!" I sat, conscious of my arousal soaked panties in my handbag. "So what are we going to do these 3 days?" The good thing about Ray is that he doesn't do emotional talks. _Thank goodness. _"Well I thought we could have a nice dinner tonight and maybe tomorrow we could go to the movies or something?" He asks.

Dinner, movie… It all sounds so normal and I think that's just what I need. "I'd like that Ray. I think it's just what I need. I can't remember the last time I watched a movie!" I say enthusiastically. That's just what we did the next two days, having normal father-daughter time with Ray. The last night I decide to cook for us. I settled on making Ray's favourite, lasagne. As I layer the pasta and sauces, Ray suddenly clears his throat. "What's wrong Ray?" I ask, knowing he only ever does that when he's about to talk about something he'd rather not.

"I don't know Annie. Why don't you tell me? Your mother called me before you got here and told me you were having a little boy trouble. I didn't want to bring it up as I trust she had sorted that all out with you. She was always better at the emotional stuff…" He trails. I frown. Ray looks more uncomfortable than normal.

"Okayyy… so why are you bringing it up?" I ask, not knowing if I want the answer. "Err, I was on the way to the store to pick up some stuff this morning and saw this on the newsstand" He says nervously and he hands me a glossy magazine.

On the front cover is a picture of me on the day of the business meeting. I'm superimposed on a broken heart, a close up picture of Christian and Daniel both looking distraught on each half of the broken heart. On top are the words "Anastasia Steele – Seattle's very own heartbreaker." My heart sinks.

I flip to the page quickly and scan the article. Apparently they somehow had gotten wind of my overnight stay at Christian's and managed to snap photos of me saying goodbye to Daniel outside the hotel, and Christian at the airport. I groan loudly. They continue to call me a 'man-eater' and accuse me of not being satisfied with one hunk that I had to have both and break their hearts. They really have painted me the villain. I start to cry and Ray immediately hugs me.

"Annie, it's just a dumb magazine. Anyone who knows you will know that this isn't you." Ray says rubbing my back to soothe me. "But what about everyone else?" I say in between sobs. "You don't have to care about anyone else sweetie. If people have any sense, they would know not to believe everything they read from a gossip magazine." My tears finally stop. Ray hands me tissue and I wipe my tears away. My hurt quickly turns into anger.

"Stupid tabloids" I mutter. I slam it on the table. Ray chuckles but I hear the relief that I had stopped crying. "I'll go put this where it belongs" he says picking it up before forcefully throwing it into the bin. I smile and Ray mimics me. "Okay, let's get back to cooking. If I don't feed you, who will?!" I say teasing Ray. "You sure you're alright Annie?" concern lacing his voice. I nod. "Yeah. I can't always care what people think right? I just have to move on and live my life." He nods and looks at me proudly. "There's the Ana I know!"

We resume cooking and eat laughing and joking about Ray's stories from work. The air after dinner is stained with my imminent departure tomorrow. We head to bed early and I sadden at the prospect of leaving Ray alone again

The next day, Ray drives me to the airport. "I'm going to miss you Annie," he says a little chocked up. "Raaay… don't pull a mom!" I say teasing him. "You'll see a lot more of me from now on I promise," I say before pulling him into a big hug. "Bye Annie. Don't let anyone else's opinion matter to you ok sweetie? Be the strong, confident woman I know you've grown up to be." The emotion overwhelms both of us and tears spill. "Ray, you've gone soft!" I tease, softly punching him on the shoulder. He laughs, tears still falling. "See you soon Annie," he says. "I promise," I say before checking in and making my way to my gate.

_Now to face Seattle_.

* * *

I knock on the door to the conference room timidly. I have no idea how Daniel's going to react, especially in regards to the tabloids. I had decided on a simple deep blue office dress, wanting to show professionalism and that I was ready to head this office. Christian's words about my attire the last time haunt me and I chose the most modest dress I brought with me. _Don't think of that jerk._ I haven't thought much of his soul-bearing that day in the airport but have concluded that it shouldn't concern me. I'm over him, he's in my past.

"Come in," Daniel's voice beckons. I open the door and step into the office slowly. I look up and realise he's not behind the desk but is sitting on a brown leather couch reading a document intently. He glances up at me and smiles warmly. "Ana!" "Hi Daniel" I say nervously. _Maybe he hasn't read the articles._ I wish hopefully.

He motions for me to join him on the couch. "How're your parents? Did you have a good break?" He asks seemingly genuine. I nod, "Thank you for allowing me the break." "No problem Ana! Why do you look so nervous?"

I laugh uneasily. "Ana, you can tell me anything, you know that." He says reassuringly. "Have you been reading the tabloids?" I say quickly my face flushing with embarrassment. He looks shocked at my question but soon grimaces with pain for me. "I did Ana. I'm so sorry. The PR department has been working night and day to dispel the rumours."

"Thank you," I mumble though he didn't answer my underlying question. He picked up on my mood quickly enough. "Ana, I know he saw you at the airport." I keep my eyes fastened on the floor. I can't look at him right now. "It's okay Ana. I know he was there to say goodbye. And that's really okay with me. The man has the right to say goodbye to you Ana. He's clearly in love with you. I can empathise with him. The only reason why I wasn't there was because you told me not to be, and I respect your decision. I meant it when I say we would talk about it and see how things go when you returned… Unless you've changed your mind?"

I finally look up at him, tears brimming in my eyes. _That's the difference between him and Christian, he can empathise, he respects my decisions. _Suddenly all the emotions I've been suppressing come flooding back. I can't believe I hurt this kind-hearted man. "I'm so sorry Dani-"

"Stop apologizing Ana." He says putting his finger to my lips midsentence. "What happened is in the past. All we can do is try to move forward. I'm willing to try if you are, but let's take things slow okay?" He's so gentle with me and I'm touched. I nod and give him a weak smile.

"Now go wipe those tears away. We have work to do Ms Steele!" His smile warms my heart and I feel like everything will be okay.

~0o0~ C.G

"Sir, we have confirmation that she's returned to Seattle." Welch informs me. I nod and suddenly the anxiety I had over her safety the past week lessens fractionally. I motion for his dismissal and I stare at the magazines her face are plastered all over with a hand scrawled note in the middle.

_We're going to get them_ I think angrily to myself as I go over the plan we came up with the past week. They cannot threaten Ana and think they can get away with it.

_**Note: It's going to get a little more intense next chapter as I reveal more about the note. Things will never be simple and straight forward for Ana! It just doesnt seem in the cards for her! Although I didn't reveal much about the note please know its imminent! DawnMidnight x**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your kind reviews and support. Do tell me what you think about this installment! I shall try to upload the next chapter by tomorrow. DawnMidnight x**

"Ms Steele, here are the productivity reports you requested," my timid assistant Becky informs me. She's no Leah but I guess she can be trained. I put the stack she handed me on my ever-growing to-do pile. I am completely swamped, not that I'm complaining. I could really use the distraction.

Since I got back Daniel's been a real slave-driver and even though he says we're fine he seems to be pushing me back. I can't really say I blame him though after my betrayal. I shake my head not wanting to venture further into the details of the betrayal. I refuse to think about _him_.

Work seems to be never ending and before I know it Becky is knocking quietly on the door. "Come in," my voice commands. "Is there anything else for me to do before I head home?" her voice shaking. Is she intimidated by me? I wonder. I cock my head to the right and spot my clock. It's already 8 and she's stayed an hour past what she's required to. "There's nothing else. Have a good evening," I say trying to keep my voice gentle to not intimidate her further. She may be timid but she's a hard worker and I like that about her.

I continue working late into the night. At around 2 in the morning I switch off my computer, walk over to my couch and lay down on the cushion, my make-shift pillow, pulling the throw over me. It's the fourth night I've spent here trying to avoid the suite Daniel and I share. He's never back on time anyway and even when he is there he seems very distant and I'd wake to find that he had slept on the couch while 'working.'

Regardless of the fairly warm welcome he gave me when I returned he hasn't shown me any affection, choosing to always talk business. I had decided to follow suit and sleep in my office. At least this way he gets the bed, I think feeling guilty that the hurt from my betrayal must be what's causing him to sleep on the couch and avoid me.

* * *

My alarm rings at 5 and I scramble to wake up. I smooth my hair over, straighten my outfit and leave my office. I spot Steven, our new head of security, patrolling the corridor outside my office. Since I've got back I've notice he's been guarding my office a lot as opposed to the whole floor. I wonder why that is. I smile at him as I pass by him to get to the elevators and he nods in response.

I get into my BMW soon enough and drive to Bellevue. By the time I reach the hotel its 6 and I know Daniel must've left for the day to handle some business things. He seems more preoccupied with such vague business dealings, disappearing most of the day only coming into Wright's Publishing Seattle for an hour each day.

I reach my suite and head for the bathroom. If there was a shower at WPS I probably would've moved into my office by now. I sit in the steaming hot bath I drew for myself, inhaling the calming aroma therapeutic smell of lavender. I let my mind drift and sink into the hot water more. For half an hour each day this has been my escape.

My escape from the guilt I feel over kissing Christian; from hurting Daniel; for being confused over who I desire more; it's something I would rather not think about. I hate how I shut Christian down after he had done the one thing I never thought I'd witness Christian Grey do in this lifetime – confess his love for me. But I was blinded by my pride and hurt and my mind clouded with genuine feelings I had for Daniel. I just couldn't deal with it all. So I ran, ran from all my problems.

_You're not supposed to be thinking remember? _My sub-conscience chastises. With that I let go of all stress and concentrate on my breathing. All too soon I hear my second alarm go off informing me its 7 and it's time to start getting ready so I can be in the office by 8. Sighing I sit up in the tub, take a deep breath and pull myself out carefully.

I wrap a clean white towel around me and drain the tub. I proceed to dry myself and change into my flattering business suit. No one can accuse me of showing off anything with the pants and blazer ensemble. Even the blouse I'm wearing beneath the blazer is buttoned modestly. Happy with how my hair and make-up turned out I move towards the living area of our suite. I stop right in my tracks as I hear someone talking through the closed double doors that separate both rooms.

As I listen closely I realize the deep but panicked voice is Daniel's. I guess he didn't realize I come in every morning for a shower seeing as I was always careful to avoid him. I strain my ears trying to follow the conversation and soon realize he's on the phone.

"Yes… I'm freaked out ok? How come I got one as well? … Well what if they threaten to follo-" His voice trails as he walks further away making it hard for me to make out his hashed whisper. I hear him pacing and wait for him to walk back. "Well who is this person? … I don't like getting threatened especially when it concerns her!" he continues pacing.

"No I think it's still best if we don't tell her, she doesn't need the worry. … Yes I've been staying away from her. That was the deal wasn't it. Have _you_ kept it?" He asks threateningly to whoever he's talking to. "Okay, I'll meet you the same place for lunch and review what we have so far… I agree, this fucker's so going down." And with that he ends the call.

I panic as I realise he could come into the bedroom and find me eavesdropping. I look for some place to hide but soon hear the front door open and close. I stay still for a few minutes trying desperately to pick up any sound that might indicate he was still in the room. Satisfied with the silence that followed the wake of the main door being shut, I creak open the one of the double doors and peek into the living area. It's empty. I sigh loudly and plop onto the couch, my head reeling from what I just heard.

It seemed like Daniel was being threatened about a woman. He also mentioned staying away from her. Could he have been talking about me? I wonder. That would explain his disappearing act. But he also said that it was part of a deal and that whoever he's talking to was to keep away as well… Maybe he's being blackmailed by a mistress? I can't believe Daniel would cheat! But then again, I did kiss _him_.

My head spins as I go over the other bits of conversation I heard. The last part rings in my head again and again. _I'll meet you the same place for lunch and review what we have so far. _Who's he going to meet?

I look to my watch and am horrified that it's already 8. I rush out of the suite and drive to the office fast. I reach my office in half the time it normally would take me and park quickly. I soon reach my office and notice Becky bent over her work station working hard. I smile at her enthusiasm and slip into my office.

_Distraction,_ that's what I need right now. Not thinking about Daniel with some other woman. I quickly go over what I had accomplished the night before and send an email to Becky asking her to follow through. I soon set on working through my to-do pile. The hours pass by and I'm grateful that my mind isn't able to wonder as I'm absorbed in a new manuscript that just came through.

* * *

Suddenly the intercom crackles to life. "Ms Steele, are you busy?" Becky asks nervously. "I'm always busy Becky. What's up?" I ask. "Err… Mr Wright is here to see you." My eyes snap forward as I hear the knob turn and in comes Daniel in a smart navy blue suit. My heart thumps loudly in my chest as I recall the conversation I eavesdropped on. He smiles. I push all thoughts of Daniel and mystery woman out of my mind and I recover my temporary inability to talk.

"You should wait for my response before just barging in here Mr Wright" I say trying to play it cool. I wonder if it's coming off right. "Well I believe it is my name plastered on the building Ms Steele. It comes with certain privileges, one is not having to wait to be seen into your own building," he says playing along. I smirk and shake my head.

"Is there a reason you are abusing your privileges?" He suddenly looks nervous and composes himself quickly. Was he here after seeing his mystery woman? "I just wanted to check on how you are progressing here." "I'm swamped with all the extra responsibilities you've piled on, but I'm really enjoying it." I say genuinely, grateful for the business distraction. "That's good Ana. I really believe you can turn this place around. Did you see the financial reports for the last year?" I nod and pull them out. The company wasn't very profitable despite large injections from GEH.

We talk about plans to raise our profit margin and finally decide that not enough people are pulling their weight. I sigh. That means I have to fire people. "Ana, it's part of the job," he says sensing my discomfort at the prospect of firing people. I nod. "Okay well I have to go. I have a business lunch to attend," He says glancing at his watch.

That instantly catches my attention and reminds me of the distress I felt when he first intruded into my office. "I thought the takeover was finalized?" I ask, feigning innocence. "Yes it is. I'm working on another deal," he says looking really uncomfortable. Yeah, a deal to make mystery woman stop blackmailing you? "Well, I'm going to be late. I'll see you later Ana," and with that he leaves my office before I can ask anything else.

I sit there thrown by what just happen. Before I know it I'm out the door informing Becky I'm taking an early lunch over my shoulder. I make my way down to my car in time to see Daniel's car turning the corner. I quickly follow him but am careful to keep my distance. I don't want him finding out I'm tailing him. We wind through town and realize he's backtracking. _He really doesn't want to be followed. _His paranoid nature has me more intrigued.

He finally slows down, parks his car and walks quickly into "Marylou's Diner." That really is odd, Daniel hates diners. I drive past slowly and can't spot Daniel. Frustrated I make a U-turn and drive past again. This time I spot Daniel facing the window talking to a man. Mr Anonymous has his back to me and I scrutinise the back of his head. I gasp loudly and step on the gas hard.

_What the fuck? What the hell are they doing together? _My mind races, going too fast I can't settle on a coherent thought. Finally my mind settles on echoing one sentence over and over again.

_What the fuck are Daniel and Christian doing together? _

I find myself at Cedar Park and find an empty spot to park. I sit in my car for a while trying to overcome the shock. The shock I felt when I recognized that shade of copper hair and it washes over me repeatedly. After 5 minutes of breathing in and out deeply desperately trying to calm down I turn off the ignition and step out of my car. Children are laughing around me as parents try to control them futilely. I walk to a park bench out of earshot of the noisy children.

I just need to be alone where no one can find me. I review all that has happened again. The phone call Daniel had in the suite was obviously with Christian. I earnestly attempt to remember all he said trying to piece together this giant mysterious puzzle.

He mentioned having a deal with the caller, _Christian_, about both of them not seeing a woman. My first instinct was right. He _was_ talking about me. So they're both staying away and there's no mystery woman. No wonder Daniel's been distant and I haven't heard a peep out of Christian. I wonder why though_?_ The thought of both my ex-boyfriends conspiring against me has me launching into another panic attack.

"Lady? Are you alright?" a boy no older than 8 asks me. His simple question has me snapping out of my hysteria. "Yes I am young man. Don't you worry about me, go play," I urge him gently. "Well, if you're sure…" Even he doesn't look convinced. I put on my bravest smile. "Yes I'm sure. Run along now and play." He takes one last look at me and runs back to the playground. He's a real sweet kid to care about a stranger hyperventilating, I reflect to myself.

I sit up straighter and take another deep breath. I need to look at this objectively and be strong. Daniel mentioned a threat against a woman. It must be _me_, I realise. I suddenly remember what I first overheard.

"_Yes… I'm freaked out ok? How come I got one as well?"_

So whatever it is, has Daniel freaked out. And he seems to suggest that Christian gotten one as well. One what? I ponder to myself. _A threat?_ My sub-conscience ventures. He did mention a threat but I can't be sure that that's what he was talking about. Well I guess I have to find out. But how do I go back and face him? _Pretend… _I have to play the role of a lifetime. If Daniel and Christian won't tell me what's going on then I guess I have to find out for myself.

Dan probably won't leave the threat anywhere in his suite. Which means it's either on his person or in his office, though my gut tells me it's probably in the latter. I form a plan to get into his office while he's not there, and finally feel like I'm back in control.

~0o0~ C.G

I run my fingers through my hair, wrecked with anxiety. Based on what Daniel told me, our _situation_ isn't going away as we hoped. I finger the photo he received in another unmarked envelope similar to the one I received that contained the first threat. The photo was of Ana, taken as she leaves her apartment without her knowledge. I turn it over.

_She should be more aware of her surroundings; you never know who's watching…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: As promised, here's the next instalment. I go back to school tomorrow. I hope I can continue to update as regularly. I definitely will try. I hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter!**_

_She should be more aware of her surroundings; you never know who's watching…_

The words chill my bones. I place the photo next to the first note. Why would anyone want to hurt Ana? At first I thought it had something to do with me, but now Daniel has received a threat too. It's clear she's the target, not us. Whoever's doing this is just using us to get to her. The hand scrawled first threat catches my eye.

_You should increase security; it's no fun if she's too easy to get to. _

The taunt was accompanied by the security key to the suite Ana and Daniel share at Bellevue. We had checked out all staff at Bellevue and have found nothing. We changed the security passes such that the one in the envelope wouldn't be able to work and hired Steven, one of my best security guards besides Taylor and Sawyer. I wanted to use them both to protect Ana but they would've raise Ana's suspicion.

Daniel was adamant on not telling Ana until it was absolutely necessary. We argued over this again at lunch, but eventually I came around. If Ana knew she'd probably do something rash, and I really don't want that. There's no telling what she'd do.

Every member of my security team is working on this, trying to find out who's behind this. I can't believe it's been two weeks and still we've found nothing, nada, zilch. I feel the anger rise up in me again. I need to vent. I could use a sub right about now, but Ana's voice rings in my head. I have to do this for me, not her.

_But maybe the new me might change her mind._ I can't help but hold out hope. I make my way to the gym and change out of my suit and into a pair of gym shorts. After strapping on my gloves I vent my frustration kickboxing the heavy bag.

~0o0~ A.S

My plan is in motion and butterflies tickle my tummy as I sit in anticipation in my office waiting to sneak into Daniel's office. I watch the second hand tick slowly away. I cannot concentrate at all. The meeting I anonymously organized between Roach and the other heads of former SIP and Daniel is due to start in 5 minutes.

I managed to get out of it by insisting I had to meet our biggest client personally since she demanded it if not she's taking her business elsewhere. That last part was true and the thought of losing business has everyone convinced I should meet her. What they don't realise is the meeting with Ms Cahill is only scheduled an hour after their meeting starts.

I wait until 10 minutes after the meeting commences before sneaking out of my office, giving Becky the slip. Steven, Mr lurks-outside-my-office-all-day has a security meeting courtesy of me. I smirk feeling especially proud of myself for occupying everyone else. Everything is going according to plan so far.

As I walk purposefully down the corridor I feel the mission impossible theme song play in my head. Thankfully Daniel's office is out of the way since he loves his privacy so no one loiters outside his office. I turn the knob and feel a sigh of relief that he hadn't locked it. You'd think with the threat he received he'd bump up security.

I quickly close the door behind me. I move towards his insanely neat table. _Mine's a mess_. I start rummaging through his drawers but after 5 minutes realize there's nothing there. I turn on his computer. My luck has run out. He had locked his computer before leaving. My shoulders slump.

I can't stop now, not after all I planned and went through to sneak in here. This is my only shot. I take a deep breath and decide to try to hack his password. I try his hometown, his parents' names and his birthdate. The computer informs me that after the fifth attempt the computer will go into lockdown and security will be called.

My breath hitches as I read the warning. _How about Anastasia? _My sub-conscience suggests. Here goes nothing, I type my name. I take a deep breath before hitting enter. I close my eyes expecting sirens to go off or security to barge in here. Instead I hear the hum of the computer coming to life. My eyes peek open and I let out a huge sigh of relief as I see his desktop coming to life.

My insides melt a little at the thought of the significance of his password, but I quickly push it aside. He's been conspiring with Christian; He gets no brownie points for sweet passwords. I search his desktop quickly looking for any folders with suspicious names but find none.

I then proceed to his email. There has to be something here. If he's conspiring with Christian then there has to be an email somewhere since its Christian's preferred form of communication. I sift through the past few days but find nothing. I sigh and consult the onscreen clock; I have to leave soon to meet Ms Cahill. I'm about to abandon what really does seem like mission impossible and leave when I scroll too hard and land at emails sent 2 weeks ago.

Just like that, it feels like I've struck gold and I'm in shock at the page full of emails from Christian. I scan the latest ones and am disappointed as they yield little information. I continue nevertheless. Finally I find the first email sent and I feel the wind knocked out of me.

**To: Daniel Wrigh****t**

**Subject: We have a situation**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Mr. Wright, I know we don't see eye to eye about a lot of things but I'm sure we will on this. You should be aware that I have just received a threat about Anastasia. It was addressed to my home in Escala in an unmarked envelope suggesting the perpetrator hand-delivered it. **

**I could handle this on my own but since Ana has made it clear that she and I are through I would need your help to keep her safe. However, I think we should have some ground rules during this arrangement. We can talk about it further when we meet up if you choose to work with me to keep Ana safe.**

**I've attached a scanned copy of the threat. I wish we didn't have to collaborate under such circumstances.**

**Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

I click on the attachment and read the threat.

_You should increase security; it's no fun if she's too easy to get to_

Beside the note is a security key. I zoom in the picture and notice "Bellevue club Hotel" etched in gold at the top with the number to my suite below. I feel my world crashing around me. This… this person has access to my suite? And Daniel continues to allow me to sleep there? No way, Christian would never allow it!

I quickly switch off Daniel's computer and scurry out of his office. As I rush down the corridor to the elevators I bump into Becky and the stack of papers she was carrying crashes to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." She explains picking up her papers. I bend down to help her. "It's okay Becky." "Ms Steele! I thought you had meeting with Ms Cahill?" I guess she really didn't see me. I struggle to come up with an excuse. "I err… It was… delayed! Yes, it was delayed…" I say over enthusiastically. "I have to go Becky," I say quickly and dash towards through the closing elevator doors.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" his smooth voice has my hair at the back of my neck standing. I turn around already knowing who it was. His cool grey eyes look at me amused. "I've a meeting to get to," I say haughtily. "My, my… aren't we loving being in charge?" His mocking tone infuriates me but I can feel humour behind his words.

I roll my eyes, "Why are _you_ here? You don't own SIP anymore." His lips press together as though not wanting to spill anything he shouldn't. _I already know more than you know_, I think smugly to myself. His eyes crease with worry for a fraction of a second before he replies. "All in good time…" with that the elevator doors ping open and strolls out leaving me dumbfounded.

Must he always have the last word? I growl frustratingly to myself. Besides, wasn't he supposed to 'keep his distance'? I guess he didn't know I would be here, no one did. I hope he doesn't blow my cover. I climb into my BMW and drive to my meeting with Ms Cahill.

* * *

The meeting with Ms Cahill went smoothly and she agreed to sign on for another 2 books. Daniel would be happy to hear about that. _Ugh Daniel… Christian…_ the thought of both of them keeping something as huge as threats against me from me sickens me. How could they do this? I have the right to know, I think angrily as I drive back to Bellevue. I sit in my car afraid to go up to our suite, afraid to go to my office. I feel trapped.

I lay my head on my steering wheel and start sobbing. I pull out my phone instinctively and call the only person I know I can turn to. As I dial the number guilt eats me for not reaching out sooner.

"Hello?" She answers. "Hi Kate, its Ana. Sorry for not calling you sooner. A lot has been going on." I gush. I hope she's not too mad at me. "Ana! No, no, it's okay. I know how much of a hotshot editor you are now, country manager and all." I feel relieved when I hear how genuine she is despite her friendly mocking tone. I knew I could always count on her. I start to tear, guilt and fear cutting through me at once. "What's wrong Ana?" Kate asks concerned. She has a knack for knowing when something's bothering me.

"Kate. So much has happened and I don't know what to do, who to trust, where to go." I'm not sure she can understand my garbled voice. "Ana, what happened? Did Daniel do anything to you?" How she understood what I said, I have no idea. Must be a best friend thing. "No… nothing like that…" I don't know how to explain my situation to her so I just leave it at that.

She senses my hesitation. "Ana, you wanna come over? I mean Elliot is staying over but I promise he won't say anything to _anyone."_ She stresses the last word and I understand her meaning. He won't blab to his brother. "Mmhhm…" I mumble through the lump in my throat. "I don't have any clothes… or any-" Kate cuts me off. "You can borrow mine." "Alright… I'm coming…" My voice still thick from all that emotion.

"I'll see you soon Steele." "Not if I see you first Kavanagh" I reply our classic greeting which makes me smile a little. With that we hang up and I speed over to her apartment. It would've been mine if I didn't flee so soon after settling in Seattle. As I pull up I see Kate waiting for me on the porch of her building.

That girl sure knows how to worry. She waits patiently as I park. As I walk towards her she startles me by running to me and hugging me tightly. "You have a lot of explaining to do Steele." She whispers in my ear and I hear her fear for me in her voice. I nod and she lets me out of her death grip. She takes my hand and leads me up to her apartment.

Wow! Things sure have changed since I was here last. It's actually decorated instead of just different pieces of furniture lumped together which is Kate's version of decorating. She takes in my surprised look, "Elliot" she says as her explanation before rolling her eyes.

"Did someone call?" Elliot asks, peeking his head out of the kitchen, a boyish grin plastered on his face. "Hi Elliot. How're you?" I ask politely. "I'm great Ana… Do you want dinner? Kate and I just ate but we have left overs…" he offers tantalizingly I nod weakly. Kate pulls me to the couch. "Okay so what's going on Ana?" I look at her uncomfortably. "Ana, does this involve who I think it does?" Bless Kate for her sixth best friend sense. I nod abashedly. Just then Elliot walks in with something that smells so delicious it has my tummy grumbling. "Beef Wellington" He announces proudly. I take a bite and moan with delight. "It's divine! Did you make this?!" I ask incredulously. He nods enthusiastically. "He's a keeper" I elbow Kate.

We all make pleasant about nothing in particular conversation as I eat. As soon as I'm done Elliot grabs my plate. "He cleans too?" I ask. Kate nods wickedly. "I had him trained" We laugh heartily. Oh how I've missed this. After Elliot is done loading the dishwasher he calls out to Kate.

"Baby, Ana and I are just going to catch up. You can go to bed first babe." She says as she gives him a meaningful look and I'm pretty sure she just warned him not to interrupt us. I chuckle quietly to myself. "Alrighty… Goodnight Babe. Goodnight Ana! Don't stay up too late!"

After Elliot shut the door behind him Kate turns her full attention to me. Here comes the Kate Inquisition. I explain to her all that happened between Christian, Daniel and I from before I left to visit my parents. She stays quiet and listens attentively. I even tell her about me kissing Christian and the awful goodbyes I had with Daniel and Christian. My eyes brim with tears.

Kate's non-judgemental reaction encourages me. I proceed to tell her about how strained things between Daniel and I have been since I've got back from my parents'. I stop unsure if I should tell her about the threats. I feel like I've laid enough on her.

She takes her cue from my extended pause and sighs. "Ana, I'm so sorry you had to go through everything on your own. You sound so confused. Seems like this Daniel is a real nice guy, if you exclude his recent frostiness, and that you really like him. But it also seems you still harbor feelings for Christian, going to Escala and kissing him?" I hang my head in shame. "Ana, I think you're right to stay away from the both of them. Until you can figure out who you want. It's not fair to either of them."

Her words sting. Yes, I've not seen either of them, but it's only because both of them have agreed to stay away from me as they "handle" the threats. But being apart from them has given me a more objective outlook especially in light of the _situation_ I now find myself in.

I suddenly find myself exhausted. "Come on Steele. Bed! We can talk more tomorrow," Kate says in her fake-mother voice. "But moooooom…" I whine playing along. She grins and pulls me to my feet before showing me to the guest room. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall asleep. It's been so long since I've slept in a proper bed.

* * *

I wake up to lots of shouting. I turn to the clock and see I've only been asleep for 2 hours. I groan as I climb out of bed. "Elliot did you tell them she was here? Don't lie to me!" Kate shouts. "It wasn't Elliot's fault Kate." Christian's voice has me completely awake. "Then how did you know she was here," Kate retorts. I sigh. Why does it seem people are always talking about me? I shuffle to the door about to break up the fight when an unexpected voice has me stopping dead in my tracks. "Her car has a tracking device. We followed it here," Daniel explains. "Is she safe Kate? Is she still here?" Christian asks, his temper rising.

"YES! I'm here! What the fuck are you two doing here _together_?" I yell bursting out of the guest room. 5 pairs of eyes snap to me. Christian was the first to break the silence "Ana, You're safe!" "Yes I'm safe, why wouldn't I be?" I snap, daring him to tell me what I already know. "We were just worried about you. Steven reported that you left the office but you never showed up at the hotel. No one knew where you were." Daniel explains, playing good-cop I suspect. I glare at Steven, _traitor. _

"I don't get why both of you are so worried about Ana's safety. She's a grown woman for goodness sake!" Kate screams. Daniel and Christian instantly look at each other unsure of what to reply. "Go on you two. Tell her what's really going on. What both of you decided I _shouldn't_ know despite the fact that threats were about me." I say, sarcasm dripping.

"You know?" Christian asks eyes wide in shock. "Know what?!" Kate shrieks. "What threats? Someone better tell me what's going on right now or els-" "Christian and I have received anonymous notes that seem to suggest Ana is being pursued and that she may be in danger," Daniel explains. Christian's eyes are still trained on me, watching for my reaction. Well he can watch all he likes, but I'm not going to give him one.

"We received another one an hour ago," Christian says quietly. My breath catches in my throat. He hands me the note.

_You should keep better watch on her; you never know what'll happen when she's alone._

I turn it over and realize it's a photo of me in my car in front of Bellevue with my head on my steering wheel. My blood turns cold. I'm still being stalked. This was taken less than 4 hours ago.

_**Who do you think is stalking Ana? Tell me what you think about this chapter! DawnMidnight x**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. School has been hectic. But I ended early today and sat myself down to write this chapter! When I write I don't really plan everything that'll happen. I only have a rough idea of the destination I want to head to and I just let the story lead me there. I hope you like the direction for today's chapter! Let me know what you think! And I'm working on the next chapter now! Really hope I get it up by the weekend!**

Kate snatches the photo from my hand. It takes her awhile to put all the pieces together, while I just stand there shell-shocked. "This is what you were wearing before you came here," she says her voice barely a whisper. Elliot pulls her closer towards him. _Great, at least she has comfort. Two gorgeous men in front of me and I can't even turn to either of them. _I think harshly to myself, more as a distraction than anything else.

I feel someone carefully lay a silk robe around my shoulders and it snaps me out of my very negative mind. I look up and realize it was Daniel. I give him a questioning look. He presses his lips together and motions with his eyes at my body. I follow his gaze and realize I'm wearing nothing but a tank top and my underwear. I'm not ashamed of my body. Everyone in this room except Steven and Elliot has seen me naked at least once. Well…Daniel and Christian a lot more than just once. I slip my arms through the sleeves of my robe nevertheless and tie it tightly around my body.

I feel a particularly sweltering gaze coming from my back and whirl around to see Christian fuming. I roll my eyes at him, Christian and his jealousy, but instantly regret it as he storms out of Kate's apartment slamming the door behind him. Everyone is left clueless except me at his sudden outburst. "What's his problem" Daniel asks Elliot who shrugs in response. A look of guilt flushes over me but I'm thankful that Daniel didn't notice. Kate on the other hand did and gave me a knowing nod.

"I need a drink!" She exclaims much too loudly. "Daniel would you like to help me?" She asks, feigning sweetness. He looks lost but his polite and well-mannered upbringing prevails and agrees genially. As they head into her kitchen out of sight, I quickly and very silently slip out of Kate's apartment. _I hope he hasn't driven too far, _I think to myself as I bump into something very hard in the dark of the corridor.

"Ouch!" I mutter out loud. The object comes to life chuckling. "You should watch where you're going" the all too familiar voice chides still chortling. "I thought you left!" "What and leave you here? _Alone?_" his incredulous tone takes me by surprise. We walk out to the street to avoid being overheard.

"Why'd you leave like that?" I ask despite having an inkling why. I look up at him and the moonlight hits his face just right that it catches his grey eyes. They lower in pain. "I don't think we should talk about it. You've made your intentions clear." I can hear the strain in his voice. I plead with him silently with my eyes and a small smile spreads on my face as I see him caving.

"You let him control you and you seemed to like it. I guess it just hurts because I want to be there taking care of you…" he looks away and I know it's because he doesn't want to let on more of his emotions than he already has. I look down quickly to avoid his gaze. I don't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," he says breaking the silence. "Why are _you_ apologising. It's my fault... It's my fault that you have to see Daniel and and and…" "And nothing Ana. It's not your fault. You didn't ask to be stalked by a crazy lunatic. It's my fault for causing you to run away last year. It's all _my _fault that I ruined the best thing to ever happen to me." He finishes quietly.

We stare into each other's eyes, each pair filled with so much self-loathing, when suddenly he starts laughing. That's right, laughing! I join in, his laughter being so infectious. "Look at us. Both blaming ourselves for our misfortunes. I guess we are alike in at least one way." I nod in agreement.

I never thought we had much in common, always banking on that intense attraction we both felt that tended to manifest carnally. "It's good to know we have things in common." I say genuinely. He cocks his head to one side picking up that there was more to what I said. I sigh and open my mouth about to explain, knowing he'll never let it go. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he says quickly.

I raise an eyebrow, shocked that he wasn't insisting on my explanation and how in tuned he is with my thoughts. "You don't have to look so shocked and you should close that delectable mouth of yours if you don't want a fly to go in," he says dryly. "Or would you rather I _help_ you close it?" he says, this time smirking. I quickly close my mouth and smile.

"Well I'm sure you'd like that Mr Grey but I do recall an agreement you had with Mr Wright about staying away from me." I say in mock formality. "Ms Steele, you forget how little self-control I have. Besides, what Mr Wright doesn't know won't kill him." I forgot how much I like playful Christian.

I smirk about to retort but decide against it and opt for honesty. "I never thought we had anything in common besides our innate carnal desire to devour each other." It looks like I've shocked him this time. He recovers my quicker than I did and replies, "Are you saying you want to devour me right now Ms Steele?" I roll my eyes. "Is that all you caught from that?" "No" he replies, falling quiet and averting his eyes.

"Christian…" I moan. "I struggled with that too…" He finally answers. "I considered if all we had was passion, but realised eventually that couldn't be it. You made me feel things I never felt before and when I'm not around you I want to be and when you're sad my heart cries for you. I don't think that's the work of only passion – or what did you call it? – innate carnal desires," He says stressing the last three words.

"I never knew you felt that way," is all I can manage. I really didn't know. I know he said he loved me but the word has not meant much to me since I left for Manchester heart-broken. He shrugs looking uncomfortable with exposing so much. "Well, it's good to know that I wasn't wrong. We are alike even if it's in just one small way." He says quietly, more to himself.

I nod. "Maybe in time we'll find more things we have in common. We never did date." I say. He looks up at me quickly picking up on my subtle train of thought. I smile. He really is on the ball tonight. I never knew two people could be so in-tuned with each other. "I'd like that. I'd like to find out what more we have in common," he says happily. "Though I don't think we should date," he adds as an afterthought frowning.

I mimic his expression. His eyes bore into mine. "I did have that agreement with Mr Wright and I don't break my agreement Ms Steele," He says playfully, picking up right where we left off. "Is that right Mr Grey?" happier now I know he wasn't blowing me off, my heart beating hard in my chest as I realised I basically put _us_ back on the table.

He nods. "That is if you don't mind getting to know each other as friends… for now anyway" I grin, high on the intense connection I know we both feel. "Friends" I say, testing the word on my tongue. "I think that would be an interesting venture for us." He nods in agreement. "Best venture I think I'll ever get involved in," he says enthusiastically. "We should take it slow though," he continues.

"Christian, you have got to stop reading my mind!" he gives me his goofy grin. "I'm not reading your mind. I'm just going with what I feel for the first time in my life. It's this electricity. I feel a, a…" "A connection…" I say, finishing his sentence. "Exactly!"

We stand there for a while before he grabs my hand lightly. "We should go back in before they think you've been kidnapped for real!" he says jokingly as he leads me back into the building. Right before we enter Kate's apartment he drops my hand and I see the reluctance in his eyes.

When we enter we see Kate, Elliot, Daniel and Steven all engaged in a lively conversation. Christian and I moved to join in the conversation and I made a conscious effort not to sit next to him. It's not like we're hiding a secret affair from Daniel. If we're going to be friends, we are going to have to act like friends. I don't regret putting Christian and I back on the table, but I hope he doesn't think that once we catch this stalker we're going to get together immediately.

I have to talk about this more with him later and with Daniel as well. We talk until dawn threatens to emerge any moment and we're all yawning uncontrollably. "You can all crash here if you like." Kate says before she and Elliot shuffle sleepily toward their room. Daniel, Christian and I look at each other uncomfortably.

"Steven, you should get some rest. Call someone to take over for you at Wright's Publishing and ask Taylor to stop by here." Christian commands in his CEO voice. He nods and goes outside to carry out Christian's instructions. "I'll wait for Taylor to get here," he says as his way of telling us he's leaving. I look at Christian questioningly.

He doesn't have to leave. We're going to be friends so why is he avoiding us. It can't be because of Daniel since they've agreed to not do anything with me, which is beyond irritating. "There won't be enough space here for the three of us and now that you know about the threats we can move you two to a higher security hotel which will take some time." he answers.

So he is avoiding us. "Well, I actually have an important meeting today so I should be going… Soon actually" Daniel says after consulting his watch. "Well I'm exhausted" I complain loudly, annoyed by their tiptoeing around each other. Christian and Daniel look at each other concerned.

"What?!" I ask. "You two can stop conspiring against me since I know already…" my anger evident. Daniel's the first to break the uncomfortable gaze he and Christian were having. "Well, there's no security here and you'll have to wait for Sawyer to get here before you can sleep," Daniel explains.

I frown feeling my exhaustion take over. "I could drop her off at Escala? Sawyer's there and the place is secured." Christian offers uncertainly. Daniel's eyes screw in suspicion. "I won't be there. I've to head to GEH and have a meeting with the security team to find out if there're any leads on the stalker," he says flatly.

The fact that they're talking over me frustrates me immensely. "Tell me where you two decide I can sleep," I say before stalking off to the guest room. Honestly, the nerve of those two to dictate where I can and can't go without any input from me. I hear a gentle knock on the door before the two guilty parties enter the room.

"We're sorry," they say in a singsong voice in unison making me laugh uncontrollably my anger fading instantaneously. They both grin in response and it's clear that was their intention. "We just want you safe," Christian explains while Daniel nods in agreement. "If you don't mind you can go to Christian's and rest there for today before we move to a more secure hotel." I nod. "Okay I gotta go before I'm late!" Daniel exclaims.

He shouts his goodbyes and rushes out the door. It's now just Christian and I alone in the room. "Back to my place Ms Steele?" he says slyly as he holds out his hand for me to take. I oblige. "I thought you had to run that big empire of yours Mr Hotshot CEO," I say giggling. "I could always work from home. As you pointed out, I do run the place!" he laughs as we wait on the curb for Taylor. "Oh Christian…" I say rolling my eyes.

Out of nowhere something whizzes past me ear and the glass door of the entrance to Kate's apartment shatters behind us. I scream and Christian's arms are around me pulling me to the ground, using his body as a human shield. He clutches onto me tightly trying to protect every inch of me. A car speeds away a second later, its engine roaring deafeningly even as it speeds out of sight.

"We're on the corner of West Comstock Street and 3rd avenue west. There's been a shooting. The shooter sped off down 3rd avenue west towards west Highland Drive in a blue Benz." Christian says into the phone I didn't know he had taken out, his free arm still wrapped tight around me urging me to stand again.

As soon as he's off the phone he turns to me. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" I shake my head, too shocked for words. "Ana? Are you sure? What's wrong?" I just shake my head again and I'm grateful when he drops it and just holds me closer towards him.

Just then Taylor pulls up, his eyes wide with horror at the chaos surrounding us. "Sir? Are you two alright? What happened?" Taylor says, attempting to be formal but his concern evident. Christian nods and explains briefly what happened. "We have to wait for the police but we're leaving immediately after. Make arrangements to beef up security at Escala."

"What the hell was that?" "I think it was a gunshot!" "A gunshot! You don't think they got Ana do you? She's not in the apartme-" Kate's frantic voice stops midsentence as she spots me curled into Christian's side, my face expressionless. "Is she? Is she hurt?" Kate whispers to Christian. He shakes his head. "In shock," he explains. Elliot and Kate exhale in unison both clearly relieved.

The police soon arrive and Kate and Elliot are asked to return to their apartment. The police take Christian's statement. Unfortunately I was forced to answer their questions as well, abandoning the quiet of my head to re-join the chaos of reality. Christian explains the situation with the threats and the police assure him there isn't likely to be a connection.

Apparently the neighbourhood has seen an increase in gang violence and this is just the next escalation in the growing trend. Christian's deadpan expression evidence of his disbelief but he doesn't say anything else. The officers hand Christian their card and promise to be in touch.

"I think we should head to Escala," Christian says gently to me. I nod silently, slipping back to my happy place. He leads me into the car and straps me before sliding in himself. Taylor speeds to Escala clearly anxious to get us to safety while Christian studies me as though waiting for an explosive reaction from me. I disappoint as I sit ignoring him and revelling in the quiet of my mind.

Taylor soon pulls into the garage of Escala and I climb out numbly before walking to the elevator doors. Christian gives Taylor more instructions about increasing security and I tune him out. I stare at the elevator doors willing them to open. I cannot wait to sleep and forget this day ever happened.

The doors finally ping open and I notice something yellow on the back wall of the elevator. Curiosity piqued, I walk towards it and realize it's a post-it.

_Next time I won't miss_…

I inhale sharply. My heart beats rapidly and the blood drains from my head. My vision blurs and my head swirls. All I see is darkness. Sweet darkness. "Darkness will keep me safe." With that last thought I let it consume me, embracing the nothingness.

**Seems like whoever's behind has grown weary of just threats. Tell me your thoughts! DawnMidnight x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys… It was my birthday on Sunday so was too busy to finish up this chapter. Thank you all for your great reviews, they motivate me to want to write and update faster! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It's been 8 hours and I've been pacing my study for almost as long. I'm surprised I haven't burned a hole in the carpet. "Christian?" my mom calls as she peeps her head in for the millionth time. "Stop worrying, she'll be fine." "Then why isn't she waking up?" I snap but apologize immediately. My mom shakes her head dismissing my outburst. She knows how worried I am.

"You said she hasn't slept all night and she did hit her head hard when she blacked out. She probably has a concussion and her body is just resting. That's the best thing for her," she explains soothingly. I nod having heard this as many times as she's checked in on me but hearing it again soothes me nonetheless.

"You should eat something Christian," she says as she drags me to the kitchen. I feel like a kid again with my mom taking control but I let her. I'm so wrecked with worry I can barely function. I just want her to wake up. I see Daniel sitting at the breakfast table playing with his food. He looks just as awful as I feel and it stirs unkind feelings deep within.

I had grudgingly called him realizing that I would have wanted the same courtesy if it was him who was with her when she fainted but it doesn't mean I wish he wasn't here intruding. He barely glances at me as I take the seat next to him. Between the both of us we're sure to dampen all the happiness of the world.

My mother places a bowl of Mac and Cheese in front of me. _Comfort_ _food_, I realize. She used to make it when I was a boy whenever I felt down. She smiles at me tentatively and I return her smile. She turns around and busies herself clearing up. I would tell her Mrs Jones would do it but I know cleaning calms her down.

She may not have ever met Ana formally but she knows how I feel about her and that's enough for her to add Ana to her list of people she cares about. I don't think anyone can rival Grace in terms of how much she cares for others.

I pick at my food not feeling particularly hungry despite the delicious aroma coming off Grace's manifestation of love for me. Daniel has given up trying to eat and settles on the couch. I guess he's having a hard time too. _Ana has to wake up… But when? _I ask myself for the umpteenth time. I know I'll never be able to recover of she doesn't.

Grace eyes me as I contemplate how miserable my life would be without Ana and she sighs knowing with her motherly instincts where my train of thoughts has led me. "She will wake up Christian; it's only a concussion, a mild one at that. Stop thinking of the worst," she admonishes gently. She's always here to straighten my crooked line of thoughts. I manage a weak smile and try my hardest to finish my food.

"_You wouldn't let me get away with picking at my food_," the Ana in my head scowls. I smile sadly as pain grips my heart. I hope I get to see her scowl and roll her eyes and giggle at me for real soon. I made myself finish at least three quarters of my food before leaving the bowl in the sink. I head to my study, my safe space since Daniel's using the living room. _Can't he just go home already?_

As I'm about to enter the corridor that'll lead me to my study, I feel myself being pulled in the opposite direction and give in to the feeling. My thoughts are consumed with Ana and before I know it I find myself in front of the door to my room. I walk in and gasp as once again her beauty overwhelms me. _She looks so calm and serene_, I think to myself. Why won't she just wake up?

There's no medical reason why she should be asleep for so long but I guess she's been through a lot. I move in to kiss her on her forehead and sit down next to her for a while. I just need her presence. Just being next to her calms me immensely and I soon fall asleep and dream of Ana's laughter, her bright blue eyes and her soft brown hair.

When I wake the room is dark. I must've slept for quite a while, I think sleepily to myself. I sit up in the chair groggily and look over to my bed. _Fuck_, w_here is she?_ My heart races as my mind runs through the worst case scenarios. "TAYLOR! Call the police!" I yell, my voice reverberating throughout the apartment.

I'm shaking and the panic has rendered me incapable of thinking straight. I hear multiple people running towards the room and I begin to search the room frantically for clues. _I need to find out who took her. If anything happens to her I don't know-_

"Sir, err..." Taylor's gruff voice trails behind me interrupting my thoughts. "What!" I snap. I just need to find Ana. "Are you always this cranky when you wake up?" the beautiful voice of Ana asks. I don't have time for daydreams, I think angrily to myself. I need to find Ana. I continue searching but stiffen when I feel a soft, smooth hand slip into mine pulling me around to face that beautiful gorgeous face I've missed.

"Ana..." I breathe and before I know it I envelope her in my arms both to comfort myself and to try to protect her. "Christian! I can't breathe!" she says laughing. Her scent reassures me and calms me down as I bury my nose in her soft brown hair. A take a deep breath and let her go reluctantly. I suddenly notice that we aren't alone in the room and almost everyone in the apartment is present in my room witnessing emotions no one else has seen, besides Ana of course.

Daniel stands in the corner, eyes narrowed as he tries his best to contain his fury. I don't care what he thinks. My mom's eyes are filled with tears. She probably has never seen me this scared before or this relieved. I keep my hand fastened around Ana's. There's no way I'm letting her out of my sight again, I think to myself determinedly.

I look at everyone expectantly. There has to be a reason why they're all still standing there. One look was enough to dismiss all who worked for me. My mom smiles at me warmly before nodding and leaving, understanding that I wanted some privacy with Ana. Unfortunately Daniel didn't get the hint, or just refused to get it. He stands in the corner still scowling but I ignore him.

I turn to Ana. "Are you alright? You gave me quite a fright there for a while." She grins. "I never thought the powerful CEO could get frightened." "Only for you baby" I whisper so Daniel can't hear, however he must've picked up on the mood of the conversation and coughs loudly.

My blood boils and my fist twitches, desperate to make contact with his face. I take a deep breath to calm myself. I don't think Ana would appreciate my inclinations. "Something in your throat there Mr. Wright?" I ask through clenched teeth. "Nope" He says popping the 'p' clearly enjoying getting under my skin.

* * *

~0o0~ A.S

I roll my eyes at their pettiness. "You're both acting like children!" exasperation clear in my voice. "Has there been any leads about the stalker?" I ask trying to keep my voice level. They shake their heads in unison sadly. Apparently this is the only thing they can talk about without ripping at each other.

"How did they get here?" I ask not satisfied with their answer. "We don't really know. The camera that was aimed at the elevator was disconnected early this morning." Christian explains. It's hard to believe that it was only this morning we were all talking in Kate's apartment. I blush as I remember the conversation I had with Christian.

"My security team, in collaboration with Christian's, has looked over the details of the incident this morning and the timeline of it all and suspect that more than one person is responsible. There's no way someone shot at you, raced back here to put the note and still managed to escape." Daniel elaborates, frowning deeply evidently worried about my reaction.

My head prickles with fear. It was bad enough when I thought someone was stalking me, then finding out they were gunning for me, now there's more than one person? It's too much… I start hyperventilating. _Why me? Why me? Why me?_ I think over and over again. Daniel and Christian rush toward me and catch me on either side before I sink to the floor, gracefully with their help. They're both whispering soothing words but I cannot hear them. My own thoughts drown them out.

I sit on the floor against Christian's bed with the two men in my life. They have ceased talking and we just sit there in silence. I don't know how long we sit there for and I'm grateful that neither of them has left. I don't really want to be alone right now. Between the two of them, I feel safe.

* * *

I wake to find either of my hands encased in Christian's and Daniel's. They are both sleeping beside me, their heads leaning against the bed. My heart melts as I see the worry highlighted by the slightly ajar door, etched in their faces even as they sleep. As I wonder how long we've been sitting like this I lean over to look at Daniel's watch. It's a quarter to 4. Wow, I basically lost a whole day in the mess of it all.

I slowly slip my hands from their now slack grasps and sneak out of the room. The lights in the house are all switched on despite the late hour. I wonder around Christian's apartment. It's been a year since I've been here aside from that stupid night I kiss Christian and hurt Daniel. But now, now I'm willing to be friends with Christian and maybe more in the future. But I still care for Daniel. I shake my head at my confusing thoughts.

I find myself on the second floor. I continue walking down the corridor looking for nothing in particular besides a good walk, when suddenly I pass by _that_ door. My heartbeat quickens and a rash impulse overtakes me. I try the handle of the room but it's locked. Of course it's locked. I turn around and lean my head against the door, the door to the red room of pain. The memories wash over me, drowning me and I slide down the door until I'm sitting down against it.

The few good times we had in here make me smile. I had barely known him then but I still indulged in his lifestyle. _You enjoyed it,_ my sub-conscience says slyly as I remember the silver balls. I clench involuntarily as I remember how full they made me feel, how much pleasure they gave me when he spanked me. There were some good times. My mind goes over my memories as if I was watching a movie.

All too soon I approach the final scene of the film that is my time with Christian and a foreboding feeling takes over my senses. I recall that last day I was here. I remember how I bent over the bench positioned not 10 feet behind me, how the belt had bitten into my behind. I start to sob as I relive the day.

How could I have forgotten all of this? He was the reason I left Seattle, left America. He was the reason I joined Wright's Publishing and met Daniel. Daniel was the one who made me optimistic about love again, after Christian crushed it. My shoulders slump and I feel like I'm right back to square one. I have feelings for Daniel and for Christian. But there's only one who I can trust not to hurt me again.

The realization snaps me back to reality. Over a year ago I was a mess because of that day, of what happened in this room. But I'm stronger now. Why does being around Christian always take that away from me? I fell for his charms and suggested we could be more one day. I bang my head against the door and groan. I'm not ready for that.

I stand up shakily and instantly have to hold the door for support as the blood drains from my head. When was the last time I ate? I think as I steady myself against the door. I scowl at the door one last time and make my way slowly to the kitchen. The apartment seems empty and I'm grateful no one is up yet even though it must be nearing 5 by now.

I grab an apple from the fruit basket and sit at the breakfast table eating it hungrily. I need to calm down. _The past is in the past_, my sub-conscience reminds me. I have to let go of that day and not let it turn me into the mess I was before. _And what about the stalkers? You gonna let them turn you into a mess?_ I shake my head at no one. I cannot let them control me either. I push aside all my fears and adopt my tough-Ana personality I use at work.

I throw away the apple core, walk towards the refrigerator and select all the necessary ingredients for blueberry pancakes. Cooking relaxes me and I enjoy the control that comes with cooking alone, it reminds me of how I feel at the office a little. As I put the batter together, I embrace the calmness and confidence that comes with the Chief-Editor-Ana persona.

While I cook the first batch of pancakes, the mess that I was outside the red room of pain and yesterday melt away and for the first time since I called Kate crying. I feel like my strong self again. Happy I finish cooking the rest of the pancakes making enough for 10 people.

"How many are we expecting?" a familiar voice asks bemused. _Here it goes, stay strong Ana. Keep it strictly on a friendship level_. "I just thought we could all use a good hearty breakfast after yesterday. Is Daniel up?" keeping my voice casual. Christian frowns but it soon disappears. "He's making a call. He'll be out shortly," he says brusquely. He sits down at the breakfast table and I prepare a plate for him and myself. We sit in silence and eat. "These are good Ana," he says as though testing the waters.

"Thank you." "What happened? Yesterday you were ready to be friends with maybe more and now you're…" I had expected he'd call me out on it. "That was before I saw your secret room." "What secret room?" Daniel asks, appearing suddenly.

Christian scowls at me and I give him an apologetic look. I didn't mean for Daniel to overhear us and I certainly don't want him finding out about the red room of pain! "It's what she calls my bedroom." Daniel raises an eyebrow, clearly not buying it. "Private joke" Christian adds airily before going back to eating his pancakes.

"How'd you sleep? I made pancakes. Want some?" I ask quickly changing the subject. His gaze turns to me and instantly the look of annoyance he had vanishes. "Of course I'd love some! I've missed your cooking." He says, though more at Christian than at me. Must they always compete like this? I sigh and make him a plate.

Just then, Taylor walks in. "Sir, you're going to want to see this." "What is it Taylor?" Christian asks in his normal curt manner. "We may have one of the suspects stalking Ms. Steele." My eyes widen and Daniel's head looks up in interest. "Where is he?" Christian asks fiercely. "Erm… It's a she Sir."

**Who do you think it is? Let me know what you think about this chapter! Not every chapter can be full of suspense but I think this chapter dealt more with Ana's emotional state. Hope you guys liked it anyway! DawnMidnight x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. School has been crazy this week and my birthday celebrations have kind of continued throughout the week, so haven't really had much time to write. Thank you lilithblood for reminding me to update! Your PM gave me the motivation to finish up this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

"Erm… It's a she Sir" Taylor's voice booms. My heart is in my mouth. _A girl? Who would want to stalk me? _My head clouds with various thoughts about the stalker's identity. I follow Christian's lead to the elevator, Daniel follows close behind me. "Where are you holding her?" Christian asks authoritatively. "In the garage," Taylor answers Christian before turning to me. "I'm really sorry Ms. Steele, but I don't think you should come down just yet."

"What!?" I practically scream. "Taylor?" Christian questions. "Sir, trust me." Taylor pleads before he moves towards Christian and whispers something. Christian's eyes widen immediately in response and nods. "Taylor's right. You shouldn't go down just yet. Daniel, I think you'd want to come down too." I just gape at them. How can they not let me go?!

They give me one last look of sympathy before disappearing behind the closing doors of the elevator. I scowl at the already closed doors and storm off muttering curses at their insistence on treating me like a child. I walk back to the kitchen and begin to clear our plates. I've lost my appetite. As I clean up the mess I made while cooking I suddenly find that I'm not alone in the kitchen. I look up to find a sophisticatedly dressed woman standing beside me, her hair tied into classic French bun.

"Err hi?" My voice wavering in shock. _Who is this woman? _"Good morning dear. I don't believe we've met officially though I've heard a lot about you from my son." Her voice full of sincerity. "You're Christian's mom…" I say stupidly. _She just said she was right? _my sub-conscience berates. "Yes dear. How're you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you Mrs. Grey. " "Oh, call me Grace dear, Mrs. Grey makes me feel so old!" she says chuckling. No one can accuse her of being old. Her face is radiant with sincerity and warmth. "That's good that you're feeling better," she continues. I nod, smiling back at her. It's hard not to smile around her, her good mood being so infectious.

"Although I'd be a lot better if they had let me go down with them," I blurt out unintentionally. I mentally smack myself on the forehead! What am I doing, complaining about her son to her? Her forehead creases with confusion. "Taylor found someone of interest who's presumably connected with this whole stalker business; though no one would let me go down to see who she is!" I say exasperated.

"They must have a good reason, dear. You know Christian; he always needs to be in control. He probably wants to find out as much information as he can first and ensure you're not in any immediate danger before anything else," she says soothingly. She really has a way of calming people down because I instantly relax as her voice of reason takes root within me. I nod in agreement.

* * *

~0o0~ C.G

My heart pounds nervously in my chest as the elevator seems to descend ever so slowly into the garage. I can hear Daniel fidgeting nervously behind me ever since Taylor informed him on who to expect in the garage after the doors closed in front of Ana's confused face. I have no idea how I'm going to face the stalker, let alone how Daniel is going to. She's the last person anyone would've expected. After what feels like a longer than usual way down to the garage, the doors ping open. The tension in the air is palpable as we step out into the dim garage.

We follow Taylor's lead to the corner of the garage. I spot Sawyer and a few others from the security team. They part and I see her sitting with an impassive look on her face. Daniel inhales sharply as he spots her. For a few moments I'm dumbfounded by the anger I feel. _How could she? She worked for Ana, why would she want to hurt her?_

All too soon we recover our ability to speak and the interrogation begins.

* * *

~0o0~ A.G

_They've been down there forever, _I think as I sit in Christian's study answering emails from work. It seems like as soon as I don't answer them for a day they pile up a mile high. I wonder why they aren't getting diverted to my assistant. An interesting manuscript has come through and I take note to pick it up from work later.

It feels like forever since I've been there. I really need to get back there soon. I am the country manager after all! Suddenly an email comes through from an unknown domain. Intrigued, I ignored the security warning that came up right before I clicked on it, and I gasp immediately as I read the single line of the email.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: You should warn your boys…**

**From: Unknown**

… **to stop the harsh interrogation if not I'll be forced to evoke the equivalent physical punishment on you as the mental one they're subjecting her to. **

I read it over and over again, not quite sure what to do next. Should I call Christian? Daniel? Taylor? The police? What should I do?! I contemplate for a while though deep down I know what I have to do. My fingers fly over the keyboard of my laptop.

**To: Unknown**

**Subject: How about we just talk?**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**I can meet you in an hour and maybe we can settle this once and for all… **

**Anastasia Steele  
Country Manager & Chief Editor, Wright's Publishing Seattle **

I take a deep breath and hit send. I don't know what came over me but I do know all these threats have to stop! Though I wonder how mad Christian and Daniel are going to be when they find out, but soon realize that I don't really care. They seem determined to leave me out of everything despite the fact that I'm the one getting threatened! That'll show them that I can handle this without them.

I wait a few minutes for a reply but it doesn't come through. Disappointed I walk out of the study to get something to drink and just then the elevator pings open. A livid Christian exits and makes a beeline for me.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing Ana?" He yells at me. I just blink at him, extremely shocked. "Don't act dumb Ana. We've been trying to protect you, Daniel and I, our security teams, the police and you think to just give yourself up?" He continues, his voice still raised, though he tries hard to rein in his temper.

He shoves his blackberry in my face and it takes my eyes a moment to focus and read the email.

**To: Christian Grey; Daniel Wright**

**Subject: Just thought you should know…**

**From: Unknown**

** To: Unknown**

**Subject: How about we just talk?**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**I can meet you in an hour and maybe we can settle this once and for all… **

**Anastasia Steele  
Country Manager & Chief Editor, Wright's Publishing Seattle **

**You should let **_**her**_** go before I actually take Ana up on her offer**

"That bitch," I say through gritted teeth. I can't believe she squealed on me! "Ana, don't you blame the psycho stalker; at least _she_ has an excuse! You? You're acting recklessly! What if she kidnaps you during this meet up of yours? Were you even going to tell Daniel? Or Me?" Christian asks, his voice a mixture of pain and worry.

I can't bear to look at him right now, and I just stare at the floor seething in anger against the tattletale psycho stalker, whoever they are. "What did Daniel say?" I ask in a meek voice. "He's as furious as I am, but he's continuing the interrogation." My head snaps back up to him as I remember the email. I walk off to the study as Christian calls out after me exasperated.

I return soon enough holding my blackberry and shove it in his face imitating his gesture earlier. His eyes widen as he reads the threat and immediately is on the phone. "Taylor, get Daniel to stop the interrogation NOW," he barks. "And _you_, you will not go promising meetings with psycho-stalkers," he growls at me. "I can do whatever the hell I want Christian. I'm a grown woman." I retort. His features immediately soften. "That's true, but we just want you safe." He says quietly.

"Take me down to this stalker now," I demand, having had enough of his 'protection'. He hesitates but upon seeing the defiance in my eyes he nods and complies. We walk to the elevator in silence. "Ana, just promise me you aren't going to have another panic attack and faint. I don't think I can see you in that state again so soon."

His voice breaks with emotion and I feel guilt for fleeting moment but it evaporates soon enough as I struggle to hold on to my strength. I say nothing but I try to steel myself for whatever is to transpire in the garage. The doors ping open to but nothing seems amiss. Frowning, I look at Christian questioningly. _Is this a trick?_ I wonder.

Christian's face gives nothing away and he just leads me to a door in the far corner of the garage. I open the door uncertainly and the bright light blinds me a little after the dimness of the garage. I blink furiously anxious to recover my sight to get this meeting with one of my seemingly many stalkers over and done with already. After what seems like eternity but in actuality must've only been a few seconds, I find myself surrounded by security personnel.

I barrel through the mass of bodies all cloaked in the same black that seems to befit all security personnel when suddenly a pair of familiar strong hands circle my waist pulling me in their direction. I turn around shocked but relax when I realize they belong to Daniel. Daniel, who definitely wouldn't shout at me no matter how angry he is with me. Daniel, who will never hurt me. Though I can feel his smoldering gaze boring into the back of my head I ignore Christian.

"You ready Ana?" Daniel asks softly into my ear. I nod closing my eyes briefly, breathing in deep to calm my nerves. He leads me further down through a narrow corridor. As we turn right I see Becky sitting in a chair next to Taylor. "Becky! What're you doing here? Daniel didn't mention you were here! Did she threaten you too?" My voice becomes panicky as I contemplate the stalker branching out to hurt innocent people close to me.

"Ana…" Daniel's voice almost pleading. Confused I practically shriek, "No! They already threatened her?!" My mind spins out of control. I look to Becky to answer me but she just continues staring at the ground in front of her. "Ana… She's the one we've been err... interrogating" Daniel's voice almost a whisper. It takes a while for me to decipher the meaning of what he just said, eventually understanding dawns on me.

"What?! You must've made some kind of mistake!" I say confidently, almost laughing. How can they think Becky is my stalker? There's no way. She's so sweet and innocent, always working hard. They must be joking. Yeah that's it, they're pulling my leg. But as these thoughts continue to form in my head, I notice the anticipated laughter that should follow doesn't come. Everyone stares at me expectedly and the mood is muted.

"No," I finally whisper, as I'm forced to accept the accusation. Becky just continues to stare at the ground not making any eye contact. I need her to say it. That's the only way I'll believe it. "She confessed to posting all the threats, though claims that she's just the messenger." Christian's voice suddenly promulgates. "Is this true Becky?" I urge, desperate for her to deny the accusations against her. _Please, please let it just be an accusation_, my sub-conscience pleads.

She looks up at me, tears in her eyes and nods slowly. My world just crashes. I trusted her. She knew my schedule, my moods, me. I can't believe this. "Why? Why Becky," I ask tearfully. "She paid me a lot of money. I didn't want to but I needed the money. I didn't know it was going to get this serious! I swear!" she says wide-eyed before collapsing into a fit of sobs.

I sense myself feeling pity for her and immediately my stronger self rejects it. I refuse to pity a girl who I trusted and betrayed me by helping someone else threaten me. I storm out of the room into the garage. I hear footsteps follow me but I ignore them. I'm in no mood for Christian or Daniel's soothing words.

Anger, that's what I want to feel and it's what I am feeling. I see a dented empty soda can on the floor and I kick hard but somehow it doesn't help. I need to punch something, hard. I need to release this pent-up anger somehow. Christian chuckles behind me. "You kick like a girl." "I_ am _a girl," I spit out in anger at Christian. "Ana, are you okay?" Daniel asks concerned. I turn around to face him, about to retort but his genuine concern-filled face stops me. I settle on shaking my head, not trusting my tongue.

"I need to vent," I say resolutely. "I have a gym on the second floor of my apartment," Christian offers. "I have punching bags and all you need to vent your frustration physically if you want." I nod, grateful for his gym but not particularly for his presence presently. I just know this is all his fault. I don't know how but it must be. He's the billionaire dominant, I'm sure there are plenty of ex-subs who would love to threaten me for some kind of payout or just for the satisfaction of hurting him like he hurt them.

We walk to the elevator and I stay close to Daniel. Christian's brow furrows when he realizes what I'm doing, and lets out a sigh that lets on just how much pain he's in. I don't care right now, it's his fault my life's in danger. They shot at Christian and I, not Daniel and I. He got the first threat not Daniel. That must mean something.

I eagerly change into the oversized tee and shorts Daniel brought from when I stayed here after fainting. _That was only two days ago_, I reflect. _My how time has flown_. Christian and Daniel silently leave the gym after escorting me there like my own personal bodyguards. The tension between them is palpable. Christian wasn't kidding that all I need to vent is in here.

I decide to hit the treadmill first, needing some blood pumping cardio workout before I start pounding on the various punching bags. I don't know how long I was in there but I feel so much better after venting my anger at being betrayed my Becky, at Christian for bringing danger to me. I walk out all sweaty and in desperate need of a shower. Not wanting to face Christian right now, I head toward the room that was once mine reserved for his subs.

I shudder as I walk past the red room of pain to get to the sub room and am grateful when I find it unlocked. I quickly slip into the dark room and head towards the bathroom.

"That was easy," an unknown lady's voice mocks before I feel strong hands around my waist and mouth. I struggle against the strong grip, fighting to scream but my lips are restrained as they scratch against a rough cloth. I fight to breathe, as my struggle against my captor's vice-like grip has left me out of breath. The cloth, which now covers both my mouth and nose, impedes my efforts. The workout has left me exhausted and unable to fight off the attacker as I would have been able to otherwise.

As I gasp desperately against the cloth, I feel my head getting fuzzy and my senses dull. Deafening silence befalls my ears and the room gets even darker than it already was. I feel myself go limp against the strong grip of the attacker.

**I'd love to hear your takes on this chapter! Thank you for your support all! DawnMidnight xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry guys for such late update. I know before I used to update several times a week but that doesn't seem possible anymore with school in full swing now. So my target is once a week! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I just wanted to thank you for all the reviews; they made me really want to write all last week which really made my creative juices flowing. **

"You think she's alright? She's been up there a long time," Daniel asks concerned. My insides writher in anger. _Stop asking about Ana, she's supposed to be mine._ I take a deep breathe to calm my anger before answering him. "Maybe she has a lot of pent up energy, or she could be showering upstairs. Don't worry; I'm sure she's fine." Daniel just frowns at me, clearly not taking my word for it.

Just then Mrs. Jones comes in with our coffees. It's really been a long day, and my whole being craves the alertness that accompanies the ingestion of coffee. As the familiar bitterness of my cappuccino meets my tongue, the tension from the day, from finding out that Becky was in with Ana's stalker, from seeing Ana cozy up to Daniel, it all just melts. I allow myself a few moments before steering my eyes back to _him_.

Daniel still hasn't touched the cappuccino yet, his face etched with worry. His worry is enough to bring back all the agitation that just melted. _I guess a few seconds of peace was better than none. _It seems that recently, we've all been living day to day, spending each day worrying about Ana's safety. It was exhausting, but there really was no other option. We both love her, that much was obvious, and there was no way we want whoever hired Becky to win.

_Becky…_ My thoughts immediately go to the interrogation Daniel and I led individually at first and then together. She didn't yield much, aside from the fact that her 'employer' was female and seemed pretty wealthy. That didn't narrow the fields down at all. Both Daniel and my acquaintances were loaded, but I guess it did eliminate the men.

Daniel's frustration and rough interrogation methods were surprising. He always struck me as an all-together kinda guy, but I guess Ana is a good enough reason why normal traits are traded for extremes. _Yeah like me, falling head over heels for someone I wanted as a sub initially. _

I finish the last of my cappuccino and place it in the sink. I'm surprised by the red glowing numbers of the digital clock of the microwave. Has it been 3 hours already? Where has my sense of time of gone? Right, sleep deprivation. Okay, now I'm worried. Ana was angry before but no one can have that much to vent for three hours!

Maybe she took a bath? There is one in the sub room, and I remember Ana's love for baths, with all her aromatherapy candles and fragrances. She always did smell delectable. _Mmmm…_ The still glowing numbers from the clock wakes me from my brief daydream. I also remember her falling asleep in baths though thankfully I did always find her soon after she had dozed off. What if she drowned?

Suddenly the thought consumes me and I race up the stairs to the sub room. Daniel sensed the urgency in which I flew up the stairs and had followed close behind. I guess he's been worried for so long, anything tips him over the edge into full panic. I burst into the room fumbling to switch on the light. I rarely come in here, preferring to keep my distance from my subs. Finally I find it and the light flickers on. Just as my eyes adjust to the illumination an audible loud gasp escapes my lips with Daniel's sharp inhale echoing my sentiments.

~0o0~ A.G.

"I'm blind! I've gone blind!" I scream in my head as nothing but blackness envelopes me when I slowly and tentatively tried to open my eyes. I attempt to sit up but the ceiling is too low and the only way to be upright is to settle for a very uncomfortable crouching position. I immediately reject the idea, my head feels fuzzy and my back aches. I lay back down, careful not to bump my head against the too-low ceiling.

The darkness unnerves me. I can barely tell if my eyes are open or not if it wasn't from the slight tickle my long eyelashes make against my skin when I shut my eyes. But even then, the sensation is so light I lose sensitivity to it soon after I recognize it. I decide to just shut my eyes, figuring it to be least disorienting.

_Why is my head so fuzzy? _I try desperately to recall how I ended up here. My mind draws a blank as it desperately attempts to scrape the walls of information for any morsel of truth as to why I'm here. Finally I grasp an image, well more of a feeling. Anger. I hold on to it and try to develop it to try and get more out of it.

Anger at… A beautiful face pops into mind with perfectly chiseled features and a few wisps of dark copper hair falling into his hurt-filled grey eyes. _Christian!_ Why, why was I so angry with him? My mind tries to solve the puzzle of why I'm so angry with this beautiful Adonis-like man? But even as my mind tries to grasp some semblance of sense, a sort of heaviness overtakes my mind forcing me to sink deeper into the darkness. All mental processes stops and I surrender.

~0o0~ C.G.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to step back from the scene," the officer in his blue Seattle Police Department uniform says in strained politeness. I'm about to take his head off when Taylor suddenly appears beside me, his strong hand on my arm, both as a gesture of restraint and sympathy. The look in his eyes says it all; this fight is not one I should pursue. I nod grudgingly, take a deep breath to try to rein in my temper and let Taylor pull me away.

"I don't care what it takes! I want you to find out everybody who has entered Escala, residents, postmen, children. EVERYONE, you hear me?" Daniel shouts into his blackberry before ending the call, not waiting for a response from whoever it is he was talking, or rather yelling at.

His abruptness has me reflecting myself. Ana always accused me of being abrupt on the phone with my employees, but surely I don't sound like that. The thought of Ana has my chest constricting with grief.

"You! You are the reason why she's missing!" Daniel suddenly yells at me, his finger in my face full of accusation, though it's nothing compared to the accusations I've already hurled at myself. He just needs a release and I let it slide. "And how do you figure that?" I ask sarcastically.

"If it wasn't for you interfering with Wright's Publishing acquisition of SIP, she wouldn't have met you! You who bring nothing but drama to her life and now she's gone because of the stalker you brought to her!"

Seems like he's been talking to my inner demons, I smirk to myself. "And why are we so sure that the stalker is my fault? You are in the limelight too, though I must admit not as successful as I am but still, for some reason they love you over there in Manchester," I retort, keeping my voice cool.

His face reddens as I finish my comeback, which surprises me. Is there something I don't know about him? Specifically about him and Manchester? But my curiosity spell is broken when the booming voice of the head of investigations beckons our attention.

"Gentlemen, we have finished sweeping the perimeter and the room in question. The cloth found on the floor has tested positive for chloroform, which explains why there isn't much evidence of struggle in the room. We'll be sending the cloth to the lab to find if Anastasia's DNA is indeed on it to confirm that she was knocked out prior to leaving this place. Moreover, we're hoping that the attack might have accidentally betrayed their identity.

We'll let you know the results as soon as the necessary tests have been run. As for how they escaped, we have a few theories but the one that seems most likely is that they were already in the room waiting for Ana and grabbed her. How they got out though is what we don't know. You had 2 bodyguards in the apartment and your elevator has a security code. Also there are cameras in all lobbies. So it really is looking like an inside job," the captain finishes, with a grave look on his face.

It's evident that Daniel and I are in complete shock. They got her right under our nose. How is that even possible? I thought I had made all possible security arrangements. I couldn't protect Ana. I'm a failure. The dark thoughts continue. I hear Daniel ask some more questions regarding the investigation but I tune him out, complete consumed with my guilt trip. I hope she's alright I pray fervently.

~0o0~ A.G.

"_I can't help but feel I'm really falling head over heels for you. And I know you don't want to rush into anything and I don't either. I just want to be with you all the time, not just late nights in the office. I want more with you," his green eyes shining with passion and sincerity as they gaze affectionately into mine. _

I awake with a jolt and bolt upright. "Ow!" I yell out loud as my head collides with the hard ceiling above, the 'thunk' my head made still ringing in my ears. I forgot it was there. I lie back down gently and gingerly rub my head. That really hurt.

Angrily, I hit the ceiling hard and it moves just a little. Disbelievingly I try it again, hitting harder this time. It definitely jerked a little. I move to feel the small space I'm enclosed in. there's just enough space for me to lie down comfortably but it's not wide enough for me to stretch out my arms which are aching for stretch. My hands skim the surfaces, feeling every bump and soon realize that what I'm feeling is the grain of wood.

Understanding comes to me in a flash. I'm in a box! Oh my god. I'm in a box. I start having a panic attack. From the size of the box it would seem that I'm in a crater. My mind continues thinking about the tiny enclosed space and my panic attack worsens. I start hitting against the top of the box, the lid, harder and harder. I need to get out; Desperation is starting to kick in.

"QUIET!" a loud voice booms and a something hits the box hard. From the sound it made, I would've guessed it was made of metal. Completely taken by surprise that I wasn't alone, that someone could hear me, my panic attack vanishes quickly replaced by fear as I realize that whoever just yelled was probably my attacker.

~0o0~ C.G.

The police have finally cleared out of the apartment and its early morning the day after Ana has been kidnapped. Everyone hasn't slept in a day and a half. Daniel and I seem to be in the same state, and I hate that he's as affected as I am. It means he cares about Ana as much as I do, _but now isn't the best time to think about that is it Christian? _We need Ana back before we can think about who she wants.

Mrs. Jones lingers in the hallways hoping to be nearby in case I want something. She really is worried about me, almost like my mother. I smile sadly as I think of Grace's shock when I told her about Ana and how much I had to persuade her that I was alright before she would leave. It's not that I didn't want her around; I just want one person – Ana. Until she's back, I want to be alone.

"Mrs. Jones, you can stop lingering. I'm going to retire to bed now and you really should sleep too. I appreciate you being up with me through all the mess," I say kindly and the look of astonishment on her face is hard to miss. "Thank you Sir," she says stiffly after she recovers and walks in the direction of her room. I guess I've never talked to her this informally before_. Oh Ana, how you've changed me, come back to me please. _

As I walk towards my room I see Daniel standing uncomfortably in the hallway. "Christian, Err, I think I'll go to Bellevue now. It seems like everything has finally died down. Call me if you find out anything," the awkwardness in his voice is unmistakable. I feel a pang of guilt for him. "You can say here if you like, I have another spare room on this floor. There're clothes if you need them for when my brother stays over, I think they should fit."

Even I'm surprised by my offer, but it's really the least I could do. I wouldn't want to return to Bellevue alone. At least there are people here, and I guess he's also doing me a favor, though I'm not about to tell him that. He nods diffidently. "Alright, it's the second door to the left, down that hallway," I say as I motion to the direction of where Elliot's spare room is. "Thanks Christian." "No problem. I'm, errr, gonna sleep," I say, the awkwardness between us in insane and we walk toward our respective room abruptly.

~0o0~ A.G

I don't know how long it's been since my attacker yelled at me, time seems to stand still. It feels like it's been days, but I really can't be sure. I really want to talk but I'm afraid of what might happen. When they yelled it really seemed like a warning, one that I feel I should heed.

I can't talk, and I'm too nervous to just lay here knowing that my attacker is just outside of this wooden prison that I decide to at least sleep it off. For all I know I've been awake for days. The darkness really plays with your mind, making you feel like its night time always that sleep comes soon.

* * *

"Well well well… it seems like you really are a precious thing aren't you?" a heavily accented man says slyly after I'm prodded by a hard stick. I open my eyes slowly, and gasp as the light burns my corneas. I guess I'm not in the box anymore. "I've got some questions for you missy…"

**I know, another cliffhanger. I would've made it a longer chapter but then you guys would have to wait longer. So I thought a shorter chapter is better than none right? Tell me what you think! DawnMidnight xx**


End file.
